Caught Between Worlds
by Saloona
Summary: R&R PLZ. Edward left, Bella is bitten by Victoria, a twist happens through her transformation where she becomes the most powerful & stunning being ever! What happens through the years as she eventually reunites with the Cullens? Volturi. Werewolves. Wars.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my second Fan-Fic!

Reading and Reviewing always welcome and appreciated!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters.

They belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyers.

This beginning chapter when Edward is leaving are pretty much quotes from

'New Moon' which I tweaked or made briefer.

**Caught Between Worlds**

Bella's POV:

'Bella we're leaving.' Edward said, he stared at me whilst he leaned against a tree, his expression was unreadable.

'Why now? Another year-' he cut me off.

'Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless.'

As I tried to understand what he meant he stared back coldly, so unlike the looks of adoration and love I became used to over our time together. With a roll of nausea, I realized I misunderstood. ' When you say _we-' _I whispered.

'I mean my family and myself.' Each word was distinct and separate.

It took a while for me to be able to speak. 'Okay, I'll come with you.'

'You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you.'

'Where you are is the right place for me.'

'I'm no good for you, Bella.'

My anger came out sounding pathetic 'Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life. Please! What happened with Jasper was nothing, Edward, nothing!' I begged.

'You're right, it was exactly what was to be expected. My world is not for you.'

'You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-'

'As long as that was best for you' he corrected.

'No! This is about my soul, isn't it?' The words exploded from me as I finally managed to convey my anger, but somehow it still sounded like a plea. ' Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's already yours!'

He took a deep breath concentrating on the ground. When he looked back up to me, he met my gaze steadily, eyes hard. 'Bella, I don't want you to come with me.' He stared at me intently, spoke slowly, precisely.

His cold eyes watched as I tried to find his words real intent, I played with the words in my head until I came to the conclusion 'You... don't... want me?' I asked confused.

'No.' he replied without hesitation or apology.

My world came crashing down, as I looked into his extremely serious face trying to find any trace of deceit, I couldn't. I was overcome with dizziness, a buzzing went off in my ears. 'Well, that changes things.'

He looked away towards the trees as he spoke again. 'Of course, I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realise that it's time for a change. Because I'm... _tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, I am not human.' Yeah he sure don't look it right now I thought 'I've let this go on much too long , and I'm sorry for that.'

'Don't.' I whispered as I realisation hit me. 'Don't do this.'

His eyes confirmed what I already knew, he made his choice, my words had no effect on him. 'You're not good for me, Bella.'

Not good enough for him, something I have always known, now I needed to accept it.

'If... that's what you want.' He nodded, my whole body went numb.

'I would like to ask one favour, though, if that's not too much.' he said. I wondered what emotion was showing in my face, because something flashed across his in response but I couldn't identify it before it disappeared.

I didn't even hesitate. 'Anything,' I vowed with a stronger voice. How could I deny him, my angel, anything, even if it is a last request.

His eyes returned to the soft liquid gold I was so accustomed to with a intensity that was overwhelming. 'Don't do anything reckless or stupid,' he ordered no longer detached. 'Do you understand what I'm saying?' I nodded, the coldness in his eyes came back. ' I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him.'

'I will' I whispered, he seemed to relax from hearing me promise.

'And I, I promise you something in return. I promise this will be the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed.'

My knees started to go weak, I swayed, the blood pounding in my ears to a frantic beat, he obviously heard, as he smiled gently, his became distant.

'Don't worry. Your human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind.'

'And your memories?' I asked I sounded as if I were choking.

'Well'- he hesitated for a short second- 'I won't forget. But _my_ kind... we're very easily distracted.' He smiled a tranquil smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. 'Well, that's everything, you won't be bothered again. Goodbye Bella.' He turned to leave but I stepped towards him, reaching for him. 'Wait,' He saw my feeble attempt and turned toward me also, I thought to embrace me but instead he pinned my arms to my side.

I looked up at him, my eyes glistening, 'Take care of yourself.' and with that last comment he leant forward and pressed a brief kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, a breeze blew past me as the pressure deceased, my eyes opened, and he was gone.

The path he went down still had the leaves bristling from his departure, I froze for a second then followed. A noise alerted me and I whirled round. 'Edward? Edward is that you?' could he have changed his mind? No, it came from the opposite direction of his departure. A flash of red registered in my vision, but it was gone just as fast as it came. My shaky legs carried me through the thick branches and undergrowth for what seemed like hours. I stumbled many times, covered myself in leaves and dirt, but as the sky grew darker, and I fell again, hard, I decided to stay down. I let myself wallow in the pain of rejection, abandonment and heartbreak. I cried until I was hiccuping violently, breathing hard.

I'm not totally sure how long I was like that for, I had the distinct feeling I was being watched, closely. Maybe it was my incapable human mind imagining things, but I'm sure a heard melodic chuckle, but it was soon replaced by a rustling growl and a hiss. In my numb state I was passed caring, if the bear or whatever wanted me, they could have me, I'd take it gladly if it took away the pain.

A commotion started not far from where I lay in my self pity. Thunderous clashes and savage growls erupted, reminding me so much of my experience with James. With a cry and a whipping breeze the struggle ended. Although I should have been trying to escape the scene, to fulfil my promise to _Edward_, I couldn't my mind was transfixed on him, his words, his broken promise. Why keep promises, when he can flip his aside without a care?

Not long after I was greeted with a large half naked man, I know alarm bells should have rang out when he lifted me, but in my catatonic state I barely made out what he was trying to tell me. All I know is his name was Sam, and he was taking me home.

Years have passed, and _his_ promise was kept, or at least part of it. I never did see him again, but it was never as if they didn't exist. Promise broken right there! They filled my every thought, my every dream, taunting me, beautiful and depressing. Even after my transformation they never truly left my mind, just more like got pushed to the back of it.

Then again, I'm one to talk, I never did stick to mine. The first night I ventured out after _he _left, was with Jessica. We went to see some awful movie, where I had to undergo her complaining, bitching and gossiping throughout. On the way back afterwards, we came across a group of guys, I thought they were the same group of guys that tried to attack me from the previous year in Port Angeles. I started to approach them but stopped, startled and dumbfounded as my very own imaginary _Edward_ turned up (another kind of breach to _his_ promise of never existing if you ask me) anyway after that I became a sort of adrenaline junkie, dabbling in all sorts of dangerous and definitely stupid stunts in order to see him again. Pathetic I know, but at the time it was well worth it.

I had started hanging out with Jacob Black in the beginning of my danger seeking days, primarily so he would help me fix some bikes. I say 'help me' but really the dude did everything himself, all I provided was some major awesome passing skills, thaaaat I used to drop occasionally.... hey, not my fault for my lack of co-ordination qualities. Jacob and I really hit it off, we bounced of each other, and he soon became my own personal sun. He held together the hole that was ripped throughout my chest, he took care of me and promised to _never_let me down. I took comfort in him, but I didn't deserve him I was damaged goods, and he wanted so much more, more than I was able to give- to move on from _him._

Just when I was starting to accept the fact my life would be without supernatural beings, guess who decides to turn into a werewolf? Jacob, well he didn't really choose, its due to a genetic gene passed down through the Quileutes tribe. He tried to avoid me, preaching about some crap about him being dangerous, but c'mon I chilled out with vampires for crying out loud, at least he has a pulse. So that plan never worked out, good thing too, seeing as Laurent and Victoria were back on my case.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Jake had gone patrolling this morning, leaving me on my own walking along the beach. Jake and the pack had been alerted to Victoria and Laurent's trail and would hopefully be able to take them down this time and quickly. But I was worried about if they didn't come back, I could feel the sides of the hole in my chest start to tug against me ready to rip back open. I needed a distraction, but what was there really to do when your restricted to the reservation until your furry bodyguard returns? I was ready to say nada, zip, zilch until the overhead peak of the cliff caught my attention. I made my way up, working myself up, and excited that I would possibly have a little get together with my imaginary chum. As I reached the ridge I started to steel myself, feeling the wind in my hair, I took off my shoes. Bracing myself I shuffled toward the edge, and held my breath waiting....**_

_-Bella,_

_**I smiled and exhaled, 'Yes' I answered out loud. Relishing in the sound of his voice, rich in velvet texture even when he disapproved.**_

_-Don't do this, **he pleaded.**_

_**'You wanted me to be human,' I reminded him 'Watch me.'**_

_-Please. For me._

_**'But you won't stay with me any other way.'**_

_-Please-_

_**He was cut off! I mean how does that happen he was in my head for crying out loud! I would have been extremely pissed if it wasn't for the fact I was frozen terrified by a sadistic melodic laugh... Victoria.**_

_**'Well, well, well, it seems you're even worse off then I thought since your absolutely crazy! Talking to yourself isn't very healthy' she chuckled.**_

_**I slowly turned, Laurent hurried through the bushes moments later, stepping out into the same clearing, he looked distressed but shock primarily took his features as he realised I was also there.**_

_**'Victoria! Hurry! Do what you must, we don't have much time!' **_

_**'Well lets make this quick shall we, I was planning this out in quite a lot of detail would have gotten you straight after your so called love first left you but that damn filthy mutt got in my way,' **_

_**Strangely enough I remembered the flash of red I saw in the woods that horrible day, and the fighting sounds I couldn't care less about at the time, its only after I found out what Jake and the rest really were that Sam revealed it was him fighting off Victoria, just before she was about to attack, he has been keeping a eye out for me ever since, and me and the pack get on great. Too bad that he chose this moment not to be here, could have used some help.**_

_**'But never mind, this will have to do, think of it as a mercy giving, after what I saw... how pathetic you conversed with that **Edward**-' she said his name with pure hatred, his name made my heart ache.**_

_**Laurent was pacing uneasily sending frantic looks everywhere,**_

_**'Victoria!! Stop your ranting and do the deed!'**_

_**She carried on as if he never spoke, she didn't even acknowledge him, '-he didn't really care that much for you after all hmm? Can't say I blame him, you are after all just a feeble human. Must admit doesn't go great with my revenge, seeing as he couldn't care less, guess your nothing more than a snack... sorry' well I can tell you she didn't look sorry at all, especially flashing those razor sharp, pearly whites.**_

_**She appeared in front of me before I could even blink, travelled ten feet in less than a second. She grabbed me with a steel type grip on my hair, tilting my head back into position, I didn't struggle, there was no point, Edward going crazy in my head ordering me to fight back. Yeah like I have a chance against one, never mind two! I started saying goodbye to my love...**_

_**A stampede of wolves came charging into the clearing, growls erupting everywhere.**_

_**Victoria's teeth plunged into my throat just as a wolf, I presume since it was furry, knocked us over, Victoria's canines still intact in my neck. Another wolf joined the tug of war, and I was released minus a chuck of flesh when the hot fiery pain started at the wound. I was already screaming out in agony, feeling dizzy gripping my neck as I lay on the floor.**_

_**I could see a whirlwind of fighting going on around me while I cried out from the pain travelling slowly down my neck. Three wolves surrounded Laurent, trying to snap away at his limbs and making good progress don't ask me how but he had his left foot missing as well as his entire right arm. How he was still standing? I don't have a clue! Meanwhile the other two wolves, Sam and Jacob I recognised, were working together against Victoria. Jake feigned to charge her right while he blocked Sam from her view directly behind him, so when he suddenly dived to her left, Sam carried on to her right and sank her jaws around her neck; But not before she caught Jake and snapped his left front leg, broken bones sticking out through his fur, he was flung out of her grip, blood spilling everywhere when Sam attacked her, then Jake collided with me at the edge of the cliff. My crying cut off momentarily as I had the wind knocked out of me from Jake landing on me, it was replaced by the howls of his frantic pack brothers as he knocked us over the edge of the cliff. My screaming kicked in again ten-folds because not only have I got a broken heart, not only does it feel like my chest was ripping apart through said broken heart, but my fucking throat has literally been torn open by a vampire, whose stupid bastard venom is spreading through my body, like my blood was gasoline but to top it off I'm fucking falling over a cliff! And not the side that would make us end up in the sea, but the side where the hard gravelly sand awaited our arrival. Only I could miss the safer option... always did get called a danger magnet. While falling Jake manoeuvred us so I was only his back, great add the death of my best friend to the list! I was gripping at him in agony as the fire was making its way down my midriff and upper arms, screaming bloody murder and cursing ludicrously on my way down! I have no idea where my potty mouth came from but I just rolled with it.**_

_**Jake surprisingly landed fairly well, if you don't include the loud cringing crack of his back right leg and the fact we both fell on our sides with a thud that hurt, I was still clinging to his back. Poor guy two broken limbs and all my fault not to mention me tearing out clumps of his fur while undergoing the Freddy-fucking-Kruger burning treatment, he howled out a agonising cry and I released my kung-fu grip as the pain spread throughout my entire body now I went limp, as we both whimpered in pain. I could feel Jake laying right next to me, we were covered and soaked in blood most of it Jake's, but a good fair portion was mine and I was livid, limp on the ground losing consciousness in between cries I would yell profanities that would make the vampires blush! I did also note that it was all aimed at bloodsuckers!**_

_**'Fuck... them! Fuck... ing...vam... pire scum! Bas-tards! Twats!' I screamed between cries sounding slightly like I had tourettes syndrome.'Arse... holes! Blood... suck...ing... leec...ches burnn in... hell...!' My brain started processing more than just the pain as I momentarily whimpered, laid limp skin/fur tight next to my own personal hairy sun. I felt like telling him to piss off I was fucking warm enough as it is! More like supernova hot! The fire dick in the fantastic four ain't got shit on me!**_

_**I heard the others arrive, shouting out, obviously they changed back, I wondered whether they had clothes on, whether they were packed well below... and that is where I had to double check my thoughts. Did I just think that? Fuck me side ways, what the hell is in this filthy vampires' blood, devil spawn?!? It must be because of the fire, I thought. I was feeling extremely tired now, who knew speaking vulgar took so much out of you? **_

_**'ARGHH its burns Jake, it burns! Please put out the fire!' I screamed my last plea, as the guys tried to calm me, comfort me whilst carrying me away I closed my eyes and decided it felt better this way, not concentrating on looking around being a nosey bitch!**_

_**I was laid out on a bed I suppose moaning now quietly. I don't know how long passed could have been hours, actually hell no, it was way more than hours no fucking way it was less than a day! Fucking bloodsuckers ergh they all went through this? Why the fuck am I asking when I already know?! Of course they do three days... anyway, yeah don't really know how long has passed but yeah this shit still fucking hurts! Hasn't let up once, if anything it's doubled then tripled! Bastard! Every now and again people would come and hold my hand, say pleasant things of how it'll be over soon, I'm doing well, how I'm sooo brave! They were met with whispered 'Fuck you!'s and 'I hate you!'s or my personal favourite at the moment 'Go burn in hell like me mother fucker!' I don't know why, but they laughed each time which got me more pissed! Fucking Mongrels! I don't know why they even bothered coming back, I verbally abused them at every nice gesture directed my way.**_

_**My mind became clearer, like there was a hundred times more space, I was able to think of many insults all at once without any effort or hesitation, ready and loaded for the cunts, who I thought somehow, were mocking me and my pain. I haven't had visitors for about say 500 of my own fast heart beats, I think its late, night time as I can hear with new clarity people sleeping at least a mile and ¾ away, that was another development! Even with my eyes close, I could somehow know with a 100 % certainty how far it was away up to massive distances too. It was while I was trying to preoccupy myself by thinking around the pain, when some of the fire started leaving my toes! I nearly cried out hallelujah! But bite my tongue not wanting to jinx it after all, when I felt my new sharp extra smooth teeth, my breath caught at the shock of it. They were deadly...and I liked the fact they were. I couldn't wait to be released from this hell hole, see if I have any cool powers woooo I wanna fly! Or something cool like.... like the Cullen's. Them, the ones who left, the ones who are tired of I pathetic little human... well I'm NO human now.**_

_**The heat was making a double attack on my heart intensifying, part of me thinks I was screaming out at the pain of thinking of THEM! I started screaming and shaking violently, my heart beat breaking into a frantic beat increasing in speed every nano-second. I heard the guys enter where I was staying yelling at each other. Asking what was wrong with me.**_

_**My back arched as my heart increased still and the heat stabbed me violently right in the centre of my heart. The heart those CULLENS broke! I felt my body shaking just as violently as my heart beat was racing...**_

_**'Why is she shaking!!' Jake screamed,**_

_**'Jacob you need to heal, calm down that's a direct order!' **_

_**All of a sudden many things at once happened... the heat disappeared, my heart rate slowed dramatically but didn't completely stop, and... and I sort of increased my shaking abilities furthermore which resulted me exploding into a... golden wolf.**_

_**'Oh my god she's massive' Sam exclaimed**_

_**'Erm is she suppose to do that? She's like twice our size! No fucking fair!' Paul questioned,**_

_**'Dude I thought she was going to be a vampire, she did get bit right?' Embry asked,**_

_**'Of course she got bit you idiot, it healed really fast but you saw it like us all!' Jared shouted.**_

_**I opened my eyes and they all gasped, over what I have no idea... oh wait newborn red blood eyes, yeah makes sense. What I don't fucking get is why I'm a werewolf!**_

_**What made me laugh was their expressions! They were priceless! Truly, dazed... wait, what I dazzled them? As a wolf? Aren't they meant to be... like repulsed?**_

_**They're expressions lightened as they heard my wolfy chuckle**_

_**'Bella, you're beautiful!' Jake of course.**_

_**'Yeah I'd do you if I was in wolf mode too!' Paul piped in with a grin, Jake growled.**_

_**'You'd have a hard time you're tiny compared to her! But you sure are pretty!' Embry added with a whistle. It was now Paul's turn to growl.**_

_**'Hey I could still take her! My wolf piece could is huge! And I use it damn well!'**_

_**'Enough, you can boost her ego after we figure out what's going on.' Sam ordered.**_

_**'Yeah, my head is fucked!' Jared said. That made two of us then, but then mine was becoming totally crystal clear clarity especially when I started thinking about it....**_

_**I fell off the cliff with Jacob he was bleeding like there was no tomorrow, and that covered me like a fat chick's period leaking while wrestling and me as the midget- not pleasant. It mixed into my wounds before it healed. I obviously am a werewolf. But am I a full vampire? How do I change back? Can I change back? Once I change back, can I then change back to a wolf? Can I do it at will? Arghhh!! Seriously, its lucky I've got all this extra mental room otherwise I'd explode!**_

_**I just want to change to back! **_

_**As soon as I thought that I felt a tingle throughout my entire body a pleasant sensation, my fur started to recede, my size decrease and my shape morphed into... Two long, actually light golden legs, two defined athletic arms,slightly wider hips, a well muscled toned stomach, I could feel my hair hanging down to my waist which was... perfect. Perfect.... like my breasts which were supple well shaped... that was all on show I realised as the guys all gasped.**_

_**I looked up to see all 5 werewolf punks staring me all over, lust, plain as day in their eyes. They were all dumbfounded, I wanted to be covered up now! I don't want them to see me, I wasn't embarrassed, I had a perfect curvy athletic body to die for, way better than that stupid bitch Rosalie's... I want a mirror to see my face I thought determined.**_

_**Two things again happened at my two requests:**_

_**I felt the way my mind folded like a protective barrier around my body covering me like a towel – great, I thought, awestruck but annoyed what was I supposed to do with a see through cover, that covers jack shit? Before I finished that thought, my … shield? Huh, my shield turned pitch black finally covering me. The boys standing like drooling knob heads finally snapped out of it and shut their traps, dazed, in awe they stared at me.**_

_**I felt another piece of my shield give way and made a circular plate shape in front of me, which soon after turn metallic shiny enough to make a decent mirror.**_

_**My face... my face, was again perfect! I still had my heart shaped face, but it lost that small extra chin, otherwise known as the bastard puppy fat. My features were again perfect, defined. My skin was as clear as a canvas, as smooth as silk, but I was no longer pale but slightly tanned... and my eyes! Not blood red! But a golden brown that shined so bright they sparkled, I got mesmerised by them, and realised I couldn't try my new cool powers out on the guys after all, since I was in fact mesmerising. They have a hypnotic come to bed – smoky liquid smoulder to them naturally. Fuck me! I would! My hair was the same colour as my eyes, long thick, silky, shiny, curled perfect ringlets that hung to my waist. I couldn't believe this was me... I looked like a goddess.**_

_**By the looks on the pack faces' I was indeed. I looked down at my toga strapless style 'shield' dress and thought it didn't match. To test my gifts.... I want it gold to match! Done, as fast as I thought it I giggled and the boys seemed entranced by the sound of it, lapping it up. Little fucking puppies.**_

_**I was again delightfully surprised when I heard my voice for the first time also...**_

_**'So guys? Stop drooling I wouldn't want to have to send you all to the vet!' I gigged, dazzling them, ' What do you think then?'**_

_**They were silent for about a minute then one by one cleared there voices and spoke up.**_

_**'You look beautiful' Sam started, looking awkward, no doubt thinking of Emily.**_

_**'You're absolutely gorgeous!' Jared exclaimed**_

_**'You look like a golden angel' Paul admitted,**_

_**'You're stunning,' Embry muttered still dazed**_

_**I turned to look at Jake, who I expected to speak up first, he shook his head, I'm guess clearing his head and said very simply but with a type of awe in his eyes 'You, you are perfect'**_

_**We discovered within that first week, that they kept me isolated on the reservation I might add, that I can not only change into a wolf but anything I want. I was watching a bird, amazed at the new clarity of my sight... I could see EVERYTHING! Every minuet detail, I started thinking about how cool it would be to be able to fly,to be a bird when the same familiar tingling sensation spread through out my body and I morphed into a golden sparrow. Thinking I was one heffer of a bird I wanted to decrease my size... and did instantaneously. Well that trick kept me busy the first few days of my new life, morphing from form to form, animals, famous people, each of the guy's. Playing tricks were hilarious along with the expressions of the pack I enjoyed surprising and amazing them. They all acted like a bunch of puppies on my lead, I relished in the attention.**_

_**We realised the mixed blood in my system, made my aggression soar and my personality change drastically. But I liked it, more shockingly so did the guys, they found me and my crude language funny and sort of charming... blokes?!**_

_**The amount of suggestive and sarcastic comments I shot out they found hilarious coming from the once timid shy, well mannered girl I once used to be.**_

_**Coming and going into wolf form became second nature, although I did have temper issues when it came to a certain filthy bloodsucking vampire family... hey its the wolf in me, so not my fault. When in wolf form I was able to link my mind to the pack, the difference was I could choose what I wanted to tell them. They didn't have free reign on my thoughts like they did with each other, this got another round of complaints and 'so not fair!' from the guys especially Paul.**_

_**The extra super awesome part was that was one of my vampire traits to, I could link minds! From how ever far away possible, as long as I've already... how do you say tasted the person's mind? Became familiar with it, it had it uses, like scaring the shit out of the guys! They didn't really expect mind intrusion when in human form haha. I can communicate mentally to whoever I like, and there wasn't a limit to how many minds I could link, up to now the biggest mind party I had consisted of: Jake, Paul, Embry, Jared, Sam, Emily, and Billy. They were all jealous and always had a look of adoration and awe around me no matter how much I pissed them of.**_

_**My mental and physical shields were amazing and so fun to play with, I trapped Paul in a small physical shield for 2 days straight after suggesting something I didn't approve of, lets just say he learnt his lesson! The biggest area I could cover both physically and mentally was a one mile radius we discovered after testing it out. I could also summon fire and ice/water which was amazing... like me! And last but not least I discovered I had a incredible sense of intuition, I could sense things, like what people were feeling, if they were lying, I would ponder on a question, and feel what the answer is, it would just pop into my very spacious mind. Another cool perk, I seemed to perfected the art of persuasion, whether it was through my new looks or not I sort of doubt since it worked on chicks.**_

_**I didn't go through the new born period, I was volatile yes, but craved no human blood, my mixed blood, the wolf in me, let me eat normally, occasionally I'd have animal blood but only in wolf form. I could sleep if I chose but really didn't need to. One of the best parts was I could drink! And feel the effects which feels so good! Drunken weekends I love, even though I wasn't able to return to Charlie, I stayed on the reservation the first two years of my life, while he unfortunately believed along with the rest of the town, that I died cliff diving, and my body, never discovered. I check on him regularly.**_

So to sum up, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm half vampire, half werewolf, or more technically half shape shifter. I have 7 powers, mental shield, physical shield, that I can manipulate to make anything and moving anything. Mind communication, ice elemental skills, and fire elemental skills, my awesome intuition, my power of persuasion and my shape shifting. Although I must note the golden wolf is my primary form, the one I switch to without thinking. In the heat of the moment you could say, no matter whatever I change to my primary colour, unless I change it, is my new signature colour, can you guess? Golden Brown, the guys joke I should add power of attraction but vampires naturally attract their pray... but I seem to out do even them, people seem to gravitate towards me. I'm twice as strong, fast and beautiful than a normal vampire or werewolf, combined. I'm 5 ft 8, golden/brown perfectly formed ringlets that hung to my waist, a subtle golden brown tan, a perfect athletic curvy body with big alluring golden brown eyes, and I am........

I am caught between two worlds and **absolutely amazing**!

**So what did you think?**

**Please note Bella's personality and behaviour changes while she is falling from the cliff because she is already changing into a werewolf, so her aggression and temper increases a lot. I think her vampire hostility is aimed really at some of the Cullen's and Victoria and Laurent (who the wolves killed)**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Next Chapter: Alice has a vision of Bella's death, what will Edward do?Follow Bella and the pack' journey through the first years of her transformation.**

**In future chapters, if I get good positive feedback:**

**What will happen years later when the Cullen's and Bella meet back up?**

**Will she hate them? What will she do!**

**And what people does she meet along the way?**

**With twists of fate, does tragedy await?**

**Or Evil?**

**By S.E!**

**XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught Between Worlds**

**Chapter 2:**

**Alice's POV:**

**It's been around ten years since we left Bella, my best friend, my sister.**

**I have smothered myself with guilt ever since, some sister I am, I didn't even tell her goodbye! And now? Now she's dead... five months after we left I had a vision of Bella. I never purposely looked for her, but she was in danger and I was already attuned to her.**

**She was stood eyes closed, arms spread, at the top of a cliff top. And she was going to jump, she started speaking to herself, preparing herself... it soon became obvious that she was talking to Edward, saying something along the lines of... 'you wanted me to be human and this is the only way you'll stay with me.' she had a smile on her face as she shifted her weight onto the balls of her feet getting ready to launch herself off and end her own life. But thank god she was interrupted! By Victoria! I myself, quickly changed my mind, I started urging Bella to jump, and to do it quickly! She couldn't hear me obviously, and it was completely frustrating. I began sobbing in my spaced out state watching, and readying myself for the sure to be gruesome scene, that was about to unravel. Victoria taunted her, telling her she is 'nothing more than a pathetic human, no wonder Edward didn't want her. And now, she'd become nothing more than a snack.' her expression was heartbreaking, it looked as if she believed everything she said. Laurent appeared and urged her to hurry, then Victoria sank her teeth into her neck as she screamed in agony, then.... nothing, blackness. I tried searching. I came out of the vision, dry sobbing uncontrollably to see my family watching me with anxious concerned eyes. I cried out Bella's name.**

**When I told the others, we had to restrain Edward from going to the Volturi time and time again. He eventually realised there was nothing he could do, he was never left alone and was a permanent fixture in his room, with food being brought to him. The reports of Bella's death were in newspapers: Missing girl suspected to have committed suicide by jumping off a cliff in La Push reservation, after her shoes were found on the ledge and her truck was found not far away. Still looking for her body. Charlie died two years later.**

**Everyone changed after that, Carlisle spent most of his time at the hospital, he couldn't be around us all, memories of Bella continued to haunt us even when she was never mentioned. Esme stopped her love of renovating, she was devastated, blaming herself over and over again, of how she abandoned and then lost her youngest daughter. Rosalie even changed, becoming a quiet and distant to all, although she'd deny it had anything to do with Bella. But we could all tell it was completely obvious. Emmett lost his comic attitude, he no longer bothered anyone, with practical joke or his whining. Jasper blamed himself also relentlessly believing it was his fault since we left due to him attacking Bella on her 18th birthday... the last time any of us, other then Edward, saw her. Edward still won't talk about what happened, what he said to her, how she took it. He refused to full-stop. I, on the other hand, felt empty with her gone. I loved her so much and now she's gone, I'll never be able to tell her how much she meant to me.... to all of us. I wish we could go back, I'd refuse to leave even if the rest went, I'd do anything to have my best friend back! I couldn't stand going shopping as much, only for essentials after remembering how much Bella hated it. She always seemed to be on my mind... We're in England at the moment, we've been travelling a lot recently, but could never settle anywhere, it never felt like home and I know its because home is where the heart is, and we abandoned our heart, our Bella. **

**Bella's POV:**

**My heart broke for the second time in two years... Charlie, my dad, died. He was murdered by that bitch Victoria's very own bitch... Riley. Apparently he was one of those detail Victoria planned out ever so carefully.**

**Revenge as they say for Victoria and Laurent's death, in the note he left, that the guys found, he 'knows' people (very fucking gangster like!) that 'know' I'm alive. But he does not know about my wolf, or other abilities... I can't wait to show him personally all I can do. Killing Charlie was his way of luring me out... and its going to fucking work.**

**I was outraged, when news first hit me I exploded straight away and buried myself in one of my physical shields, that I made completely black so I could be alone. I ignored all the pleas and coaxing from Jake and the pack, trying to get me to let down my shield and talk to them. They sounded as broken as I felt, they always tried to keep me happy especially after everything I've been through... they were over protective and a wee pissing bit clingy, but I 'learned' to enjoy the company, they'd never leave me unlike some.**

**I wined and whimpered in my isolation, mourning over Charlie. As I did so, the pack mourned over me echoing my every cry for me, reminding me I should have made this barrier soundproof. I made them suffer with my agony but they never left me once. When I transformed back to my vampire self, making sure to add and manipulate shields to act like clothes, I uncovered my shield from the blackness, two days later, I realised none of them had left. **

**Outside in the woods I still lay on my side in vampire form, I was shocked when I regained awareness of my surrounding. Jake, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily and even Sue Clearwater and Billy Black was all surrounding my shield, it looked like a little camp-site... a fucking cool camp-site. They all became alert as they spotted them, concern and love shining from there eyes....**

**'Bells, you're back, how you feeling? Err never mind, stupid question.... erm Quil dared me to ask.' Jake said,**

**'I so didn't! Don't blame that crap on me, I feel insulted!' Quil chirped**

**'Hey there! Good to have you back angel' Paul cheered, he had stuck to nicknaming golden angel from where he first saw me, after my transformation.**

**'Dude! We missed you!' Embry added,**

**'Anything I can get you B?' Sweet Seth asked**

**'Yeah Bella, we were really worried' chimed Leah, she and I didn't get on straight away, but in the end we were similar, bitchy with lots of attitude, She was one of my best friends. Also I don't know why, but I have her wrapped round my little finger as well at times, seems gender doesn't have a effect on who my looks attract. She is also going out with Embry now, fuck knows how that happened.**

**'My dear, we understand why you did what you did, but... please try to refrain from doing that again, I can't believe how much I missed you, we were so worried.' Sue Clearwater told me, she looked exhausted, tears still in her eyes ready to drop. But concern and relief burned brightly in her eyes. I felt a tremendous amount of guilt looking at them all... especially Sue, she had lost Charlie also, she helped him mend after my supposed death, they were due to be married this summer until that bastard ruined it all!**

**'I'm sorry guys,' I whispered, I got several of them blinking blankly staring at each other as if to say 'did you hear that' they looked shocked, I don't really apologise… to anyone, even if it is normally my fault, I expect them to deal with it, and accept it and surprisingly they do.**

**'Errrr come again?' Sam questioned,**

**'Sam! You heard her, don't make it harder.' Emily scolded then turned to me with the warmest smile. ' Bella, dear there is no reason to be sorry, we understand.' I smiled at her.**

**'Fuck, did she just say 'sorry'? Dammit! I wish we had a camera, this is priceless!' Paul shouted. Pouting at me when I gave him a razor sharp look.**

**'Paul behave yourself, before she rips you apart or worse.' Billy chuckled.**

**'Yeah you'd end up crying like a bitch. So good looking, what you want to do now?' Jake asked me, ignoring Paul's growl.**

**'I think I'm going to find that filthy bloodsucker, and make him pay... slowly.'**

**'Not alone your not! I'm coming,' Jake told me,**

**'And there isn't a place on earth that would keep me from you, Angel.' Paul added with a very saucy grin and wink.**

**'Now you know I'm definitely coming too, you'll need someone sane to talk to or you'll end up going mad... der.' Leah giggled as I tried to glare but ended up smiling non the less.**

**'Now I was already coming but I definitely have to go to make sure no one tries anything on with my dear Lee Lee,' Embry said with love in his eyes, directed at Leah of course, she blushed. Which I could also do, but it took a lot for me to do so, thank god I don't go red every time someone makes eye contact. My body temperature is about 5 degrees below a human, and I have a very slow heart rate, my skin impenetrable and instead of going sparkly in the sun I glowed subtly, so its nothing that would make me hide away. **

**'Yeah right, like anyone would look at that in the first place! You're a brave man Em, but you know as well as I do, no one would give her a second glance with our Bells around. Count me in too.' Seth cheered. **

**When Leah started to head his way, fist raised, he went to run behind me, but ended up colliding with my shield, which he didn't know I still had up and bounced right back on to his ass. Funny as fuck, we all burst out laughing, Seth being the light-hearted guy he is joined in. Now personally, if they laughed at me like that, I'd pelt them with hailstone until they made me feel better and begged my forgiveness. I like my double standards a lot!**

**'Yes, you all go, Quil and I will stay and lead and guide the new pack members,' Sam shared while his arms wrapped around Emily's waist. 'Take care of each other, I already know Bells can take care of herself.**

**'Yeah, why exactly are you all going? She'd have a easier job on her own' Quil chuckled, 'She isn't the babysitting type you know.'**

**'I know you better shut it Quil! Stop talking as if I'm not here, wait I am here aren't I? No invisibility shields up, right?' I asked**

**'Oh yeah, Isabella you're invisible, we didn't even notice you were here. we just like to talk like this all the time' Quil fired back rolling his eyes.**

**'Yeah were did she go?' Embry joined in chuckling**

**'Trust me, I can see her.... no way in hell I could miss something like that!' Paul added licking his lips.**

**'Ok! Enough piss taking at my expense... unless you want me to leave without you all? I'll stick you all in a cage and run off on my own if you carry on.' I questioned, but then felt guilty, being left behind is no joking matter.**

**None the less they all piped out a chorus of 'No!! I'm sorry!'**

**'Well then, you all better get packing now, oh and get any cash you can, before we go about tracking the bloodsucker, we need to visit your family.' I was met with confused 'huh?'s' and 'what?'s' I laughed hysterically, when I caught my breath, they were all smiling at me, indulging in my laugh themselves. That is until I said ' you know, your extended family? We're going to earn some cash at the dog track.'**

**With that we set about our business, preparing anything we may need, I also picked up a newspaper and turned to the stock pages. Using my intuition we won 30 grand off about 230 dollars, the guys were ecstatic, jumping up and down, whooping sharing high fives, it was a thrill to win. With our winnings, I invested in some unknown stock I got very good vibes off. Two days of waiting and our money increased ten times more, and keeps climbing higher and higher.**

**Soon enough money wasn't an object, we sent money back to Billy, Sam and Sue. The referred to me as mother Theresa with a slight case of tourettes, since as they say, mother Theresa wouldn't willingly curse. What-fucking-ever! I was just happy they were after all they are the only family I have left. To protect them we set out on our search, but never did we expect to meet up with them....**

* * *

**Dum, dum de dum!!**

**Yeah that didn't really sound like a cool cliff hanger noise... drumroll?**

**Whatever!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Read and Review for upcoming chapters.**

**Please and Thanking you long time...**

**By S.E**

**xoxox**

**Next Chapter: Bella and co, on their search for Riley.**

**When they find him, they will be more than shocked at what he has been hiding.**

**Bella can handle herself but can she ensures none of her family gets hurt?**

**Also to come, Bella meets up with who???**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters.**

**They belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyers.**

**Caught Between Worlds**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV:**

**I slipped on a beautiful gold corset with small silver crystals scattered across it, I then added a pair of white, tight, skinny jeans and some cute white 4 inch heels. I brushed on some make up and put a pair of my gold earrings and added a golden locket chain. I checked my appearance in the mirror, I left my golden brown ringlets down, with my own approval I dashed out of my bedroom and made my way downstairs.**

**'Whoa! You look stunning as per usual Angel.'**

**I smiled at Paul and the other guys frozen there, 'Oh guys, c'mon! You'd think you'd be used to seeing me after all the years we've been together.'**

**'Your beauty knows no bounds babe,' Jake added, 'so where we headed? Business or pleasure?' **

**'You know me Jakey, Pleasure all the way,' I winked suggestively and his and Paul's eyes glazed over, no doubt thinking of all the pleasurable meetings we've shared over the last 10 years.**

**Not that I put out to anyone and everyone, that looks my way... I'm selective. I'm single, its just that I like my one night stand or more preferably my regular flings, with Paul and Jake admittedly... but I've had others. I'm not a whore, I'm not frigid... I'm complicated with complicated needs. Paul and Jake, although they might not like it, agree to it. I have both 'werewolf' and vampire needs. I block their explicit memories from their thoughts when they're in their wolf forms, so they won't get THAT jealous, or even worse try to compare... I like them each for their own qualities. I'm greedy! I've had my pathetic heart broken, but it'll never happen again. I'm honest with the guys, straight up from the start, they can even consider it an open relationship. They never look at anyone else though, even when I encourage them. They said 'After being with you... nothing can compare. No point trying, might as well just try to score more time.' I laughed at their identical response, apparently they had discussed it.**

**'OK Bells, where we off to?' Leah asked, smiling warmly.**

**'Well there this club, its primarily owned by vampires-for vampires. It has only a limited admittance to unsuspecting humans... for feeding.' Growls erupted amongst the group. 'Hey! Chill! We won't let that happen, OK? Now go get changed..... and, and look hot!'**

**They took my word for it, and immediately relaxed in chuckles and went about getting ready, they trusted me completely. After all we have been on the road together now for eight years, searching for Riley, my father's murderer. We've had many adventures, and met many vampires along the way, most friendly due to the regular worshipping response I tend to get, but some were hostile. The hostile ones cease to exist anymore, them and their wolf hating ways were dealt with. I channelled my anger, sadness and frustration, that I've felt ever since losing Charlie, into fighting physically and with my powers. I am a warrior; The Golden Warrior Angel Of Death. My name has spread throughout the vampire circuit, stunning yet terrifying and very entertaining apparently. It was very obvious who I was, my name described me perfectly. So, to avoid certain confrontations, everyone calls me Angel in public. The reasonable ones told us what we wanted to know and pointed us in the right direction, they also became friends... some more so. **

**We have came close to catching the creep, but he seems to always get away, like the slippery, shitty snake he is. We think he has a escaping ability, the lucky twat! Anyway now we are in England, I got a lead off one of my useful wank line, chums ( I have two phones, one is called the wank line seeing as its reserved for wankers, I persuade them to ring me if they have any useful information. The other is where everyone else I actually like and give a fuck about can reach me- the give a fuck line.) that there is a high chance he'll be at this exclusive club tonight.... only one way to find out. **

**London baby! It'll always be mad and fun, even on a manhunt, or should I say vamp-hunt. The pack and me makes the best of every situation. All the way through the years they were always there to make me laugh, to love me, in some ways treasure and fight over me. Drink and sing with me, they're party animals! I love them all.**

**I was brought out of my sappy reverie when a avalanche of bodies came charging down the stairs. Racing each other, grinning wildly, I chuckled, they were so like children. Paul beat them... literally... and made it first.**

**'Sooooo, check it out! How do I look?' Paul twirled with a sexy smile, 'Edible, right?' oh Paul, dressed in black jeans, and a very snug long sleeved, grey cashmere sweater. It fit him nicely, muscles were defined, I looked him over greedily.**

**'Hey I know I'm fine but c'mon! Answer the question Angel!' He grinned as he saw how occupied his body made my eyes.**

**'As always you look delicious, you know that.... definitely edible,' he beamed at me and was about to approach me but was beaten to it by Jake, who had finally disentangled himself from the four person pretzel, which Paul created. Leah, Embry and a very uncomfortable Seth were still straightening themselves out. He wrapped me up in a bear hug, from behind.**

**'Aren't you going to check if I pass the dress code,' he whispered, nuzzling against my ear. I giggled as Paul hissed.**

**'But of course,' I turned after he released me, I gave him a good look over, 'It seems you've passed the inspection again,' I informed him, lust radiating off me. He wore black jeans and a black shirt, he looked sexy and dangerous... my kind of guy.**

**Leah was wearing a red corset and black skinny jeans, Embry, always one to match Leah wore black pants and a red shirt.... they were such a cute couple. Seth wore blue jeans and a white shirt, we all looked like the superstars we were.**

**Leah linked arms with me, pulling me away and saving me from another case of Jake's and Paul's tug of war of me before it could even start.**

**'You look all look amazing, especially Leah.... corset and skinny jeans? You fucking copy-cat!'**

**She giggled, 'Hey, not my fault, you set trends haha.'**

**'Haha! You creep! How about you crawl out of my ass?'**

**'How bout you stop wishin' I'd jump in it.... dirty bitch!'**

**We dissolved into laughter, the guys grinned stupidly, I sighed, my bloody laugh always made people goofy. Still linking Leah we made our way out of the house. 'Guys lets go,'**

**With that we were out the door, me, Paul and Jake got into my sky blue Audi, while Leah, Seth and Embry got into Leah's red porshe.**

**I revved the engine, sending a mocking look over to Leah, she copied giggling. As I opened my window Leah did the same, I shouted over the roar of our cars.**

**'Please try to keep up, I'm not going at snails pace just so you know where to go.' With that I sped off over a hundred miles per hour towards the club. Jake and Paul were pissing themselves with laughter, we could hear Leah's cry of 'Cocky Bitch!' following me behind. Race on.**

**Alice's POV:**

**Myself and my family are actually going out tonight, but its a business matter, apparently there is a club round here, (London, England) which lures in humans for vampires to feed off. Even though we rarely care nowadays since Bella's death, Carlisle thought we had a responsibility of sorts to the unsuspecting humans. Since a survivor was admitted to the hospital as his patient.**

**So here we are after hours of arguing later, Carlisle made us all (yes,including Edward) see that it was the right thing to do. The least we could do is check it out. I didn't want to even try and bother to try dress and co-ordinate them, not that they'd let me anymore**

**There was a long queue, which ended down the street and around the corner. I couldn't believe it, it was so long, as we watched we saw not everyone got inside, it was very selective. **

**The vampire bouncer saw us and immediately recognised us for what we were... vampires. As he nodded, gesturing us toward him and the front of the queue, I wondered if the Volturi had any idea about this place.**

**As we got inside... we all froze. They're was about 50 mature vampires lurking openly as about 50 attractive humans filed giggled and danced around the bar and dance floor.**

**'There are so many, even we can't handle this, I'd doubt even the Volturi could' Carlisle stage whispered to us, so none of the many other vampires could hear.**

**'We could handle it,' Emmett mumbled quietly, all his prior enthusiasm, gone. But still up for a fight.**

**'Maybe its best for us to monitor the situation first? They may not do anything so public, it would create a terrific scene if they revealed themselves so openly.' **

**We agreed and found a table, in one of the many dark corners, in the club.**

**After watching humans drink like they would in any other club, they got drunk after one drink. Swaying, nearly falling over it was as if they'd been given a dose of that date rape drug. My thoughts were confirmed by Carlisle, he rose from his seat appalled, it seemed they manage to find a way to avoid causing a scene after all.**

**'We cannot let this happen,' he informed us quietly, but it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so...**

**A golden brown exquisite beauty, the most extra-ordinary creature entered the club, her presence and smell was intoxicating. She seem to glow, like an angel. Her dress sense was amazing as was her figure. Most definitely a supermodel to die for body. Curvy, slim and toned. She wore a gorgeous golden silk corset with silver beading, and a pair of white skinny jeans, and killer shoes to match. Her hair was amazing, perfect... golden and brown highlighted, perfectly formed ringlets hung to her waist. She was tanned to, she couldn't be human... what is she? She looks like a angel...**

**We all gasped, every vampire alert. Rumours of a deadly creature travelled throughout our world, warning of her inhuman goddess beauty, seductive ways and incredible powers. She was strict and awe-inspiring, and if she disapproved you were as good as dead. I found my jaw dropping, I didn't even bother to try and bring it back up. Why? I had no clue, all I knew was that I want to be her friend, she's sooo amazing. **

**'The rumours are true, I can't believe it,' Jasper mumbled dazed. I didn't even feel hurt by his reaction to her. She dazzled everyone, including me, smiles were erupting everywhere. No clue why, it was a natural reaction.**

**'Well, looks like we won't have to do anything at all.' Carlisle stated.**

**'Hey, hey lets not go to far... yet. We haven't even seen her in action.' Emmett breathed very, very lightly. **

**I chuckled, no doubt he wouldn't say that to her face. Edward heard my thoughts and made some kind of noise, sort of a humoured grunt. Mine and the rest of my family's eyes cut from the angel's face to Edward's, shocked. It was the biggest thing considering he was the walking dead. Only this morning were we able to get him out of his room willingly, albeit after a lot of moaning and whining on our part, mine particularly. But if I had to do this, so did he! **

**He didn't even notice us or our expression's, his eyes were intently focused on the angel. 'I can't get a read on her thoughts, on any of theirs. Everyone else's come through clearly. Its just like it was with-' He cut off abruptly and a pained look came over his features. We shared his sorrow he was about to say 'with _Bella_' we all knew. No one could mention her now, she was our family's taboo subject, even Rosalie tended to steer clear of that heartbreaking subject. **

**'You mean you actually bothered?' Rosalie whispered. We were shocked again, since when has he bothered to do anything since leaving Bella? **

**Never.**

**The golden warrior was followed by a group of 5 native-American teens, they surrounded her, making eye contact, grinning happily at her. I found myself wanting to be part of that group, envious they knew her, that they were her friends. I'm assuming they agreed details in some sort of unspoken way, as they parted ways in different directions intently. Reminding me of the days Edwards used to converse with us somewhat mentally in critical and sometimes casual moments, back in our happy days. My heart was pierced with a painful twinge, Jasper, understanding completely held me and sent calming and loving waves towards me.**

**As their group divided, I kept my sight locked on the golden woman, entranced by her. I realised that my whole family, along with the rest of the club was also watching her... admiring her. She approached a male red head vamp gracefully, he had a pretty blond human on his lap. **

**She stopped in front of him and he dropped the human to the floor forgotten. She knelt down and took the girl's chin in her hand, as she began to speak you could practically see the whole club leaning forward, just waiting, listening, even though we could hear perfectly, it was as if there was some sort of gravitational pull to her. I wanted to be around her.**

**'Are you alright?' she asked in the most beautiful and kind voice. 'Wait, dumb question, of course you're not, being drugged off some asshole. Not to mention just being dumped, oh so nicely on the floor' she added sarcastically while glaring at the red headed male. I giggled, the second time since Bella, both within the same night.**

**'Well hello there beautiful,' his eyes radiating lust and admiration, while hers looked back in disgust. 'Want a seat?' he asked while patting his lap. Growls emanated from the her friends, and the majority of the club, me and my family included. I felt she needed to be respected for some reason I do not know. Her friends were suddenly at her side. Its obvious this group are no ordinary humans, the ferocious snarls and inhuman speed proved it, but they weren't vampires. She scowled at her group, looking adorable, she then looked exasperated.**

**'Guys! I can handle myself, remember?' she sounded frustrated, they must do it a lot, 'You guys just handle getting the humans out of here.'**

**We, as in my family and I were relieved. The other vampires were still adoring her but were terrified if the rumours were true, what she would do to those she disapproved of. **

**Her friends gathered the intoxicated humans, while she held everyone else's attention. Humans forgotten, all there was in the world was her.**

**She turned back to the red head, eyes narrowed, 'So? Do you always drug your meals before consumption? Personally? I think that's pathetic,' she twirled angelically so here gaze searched the room, 'You all are... now we can do this the hard or easy way, its up to you undead guys. You' **

**She slammed her foot against the red heads throat, grounding her heel in further, 'tell me, Adam. Adam is your name, yes?' he tried to nod, 'Good. A little birdy told me your familiar with a certain leech... Riley?'**

**His eyes widened with recognition and fear, but despite that he shook his head at lightning speed. 'Liar!' She screeched. With that his eight finger a two thumbs popped off one after another from a invisible force. He screamed in pain. This seemed to please her as a lovely smile lit her face and she shook her head slightly, which made her ringlet curls bounce and sway. 'Now, now, no lying will do, I'll give you another chance...' her whole demeanour changed, she looked terrifying, like a avenging angel 'where is that murdering scum Riley?!?!'**

**'I don't know, honest!' he choked out.**

**'And you're going to stick to that story huh? Nothing at all you could tell me?' She was looking into his eyes intently, as she focused, his eyes glazed over as he replied. **

**'The only thing I know is that he is looking for a vampire named 'Isabella Swan', he wishes to kill her and some 'family' of vampires. That's all I know, I swear.' he whispered.**

**Bella! This Riley character is searching for our Bella! My whole family looked stunned then horrified. Bella's dead isn't she? Victoria killed her!**

**What if she is alive? What if she's alone? Oh my goodness, 10 years without her, 8 of them thinking she was dead! This is her chance to get her sister and best friend back! If this Riley touches her, my poor little sister, I'll hunt him down and kill him myself! Wait, if she's alive, then why can't I see her? How do we even find her... and before this Riley too?**

**The angel looked pleased, 'Ha! He couldn't even begin to try and touch her! The stupid cunt hasn't got a chance, Since you're telling the truth I'll allow you to live. You find anymore information, or hear from him, you'll inform me immediately... do you understand?' Her crude language was sort of endearing, oddly enough. Completely entertaining, I along with others indulged and found humour in this, grinning like fools. **

**He nodded eagerly, as she handed him a piece of paper, he looked down at it. Even with his injured self seemed to be genuinely pleased at getting her number. I felt a twang of very unexpected jealousy... why does he get her number? I think by the looks of everyone's faces in the club, they were thinking the same. Weird. My family and I were once again stunned... she knew Bella apparently! She was alive! She was powerful?**

**She rolled her eyes at him, as if it was a everyday thing, which it most definitely was, then snapped 'And don't even think of passing that around, its my wank phone line anyway, reserved for wankers like you.' Laughter erupted everywhere, but went quiet quickly as she continued. 'I wouldn't want you to give it to actual decent people, they wouldn't exactly call it a 'warm reception'. Then again you probably don't know any decent people to begin with... As a good will gesture though, to show you I'm all heart, here...' she grabbed his hands and laid them flat against the table, he revelled at her touch, simultaneously his severed fingers and thumbs rose from the floor and reattached themselves. 'I suggest you stay still until your fully healed, after all if you didn't have these attached how could you dial?' she giggled at the end, the sound was absolutely addictive, I smiled to myself.**

**I heard distant laughing from outside just before the entrance opened, a breeze brought in a god awful smell... werewolves! It was the angel's companions. I haven't smelt her scent, but I'm certain it's not as foul as that... wait? Why haven't I smelt her scent yet? **

**'How you do make me chuckle!' the girl said, 'How very kind of you Angel.'**

**'Well you know it makes sense, and I am all heart after all... hey speaking of, here, I have a present.' she giggled back, and wiped her hands on her arms.**

**'Okayyy? You wanna tell me what that's about?' The girl replied mystified, she sniffed her arms and her nose wrinkled in disgust. 'Oh gross! Wipe the parasites germs all over me!'**

**The angel replied, 'Well I didn't want it!' with a giggle then winked, the was room mesmerised. She noticed and sighed again, and rolled her eyes 'Jeez you'd think vampires would have more fucking composure.' She bit her lip, looking towards her group, then they all burst out into laughter. Does she react this way to all vampires?**

**Two of the males stepped towards her, each grabbing a hand. The attractive male in the grey cashmere sweater whispered playfully in her ear. 'Now that we covered that matter and there seems to be no trouble right now... do you want to have some fun?'**

**'Oh my, fucking days-yes!' she beamed. 'Lets get some drinks, I want to get shit-faced!'**

**As she headed to the bar, my family and I started to discuss the newest revelation. Bella's alive and a vampire! How do we even begin? Should we ask the angel, seems like she knows her personally.**

**What shenanigans are they going to get in in a club full of vamps, **

**including the Cullen's? How exactly are they going to get their fun?**

**The Cullen's doesn't recognise Bella... yet. Has she clocked them yet? **

**How will she react?**

**Get Bella's POV next chapter.**

**Maybe some of Edwards too.**

**I'm sorry to say the review response is poor, even though it has been viewed a lot of times, to my pleasure, most do not review...lazy people!**

**Thank you to the ones who do, this is dedicated to you. **

**No one gets paid to write this, so some acknowledgement and encouragement wouldn't go a-miss. I have my plot worked out and must say I'm impressed with myself, I'm really excited to write it out.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review please.**

**By S.E**

**xoxox**

**How regular I update will be in response to how many reviews it receives.**

**Thanking you long time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters.**

**They belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyers.**

**Caught Between Worlds**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV:**

**'Please try to keep up, I'm not going at snails pace just so you know where to go.' With that I sped off over a hundred miles per hour towards the club. Jake and Paul were pissing themselves with laughter, we could hear Leah's cry of 'Cocky Bitch!' following me behind. Race on.**

**As I drove on, I couldn't help but giggle at Paul's and Jake's arguing...**

**'Dude, move out the fucking way! You got to sit next to her last time!' Paul growled.**

**'Fuck you and fuck that!' Jake snapped.**

**'No, fuck me.' I chuckled, looking in my rear-view mirror, taking turn to meet both of their gazes. I always make them start off sitting in the back together when I drive. I don't like to openly choose between them, so I insist they work it out. **

**'Can we change the record, as much as it boosts my ego,' I batted my eyelashes and smirked. '10 years together, you'd think we would have worked out some sort of system... like shotgun.' **

**'Shot gun!' They both yelled. I giggled which resulted in them both chuckling back. The laughter broke off abruptly as Leah's car's headlights came into view behind us.**

**'Shit, she's getting faster.' I muttered. She roughly charged the back of my car. Under normal circumstances I would have destroyed her car, but luckily for her, there was no damage, I automatically put up thin physical shield's around both cars. I started the 'bumper car challenge' when I got pissed with Leah cutting me off about 6 years ago.**

**We jerked forward cursing, Jake started undoing his pants and Paul growled. 'Err Jake.... no quickies in the car.... right now... especially in front of Paul. You know the rules!' I mumbled, distracted as he slid his pants down.**

**'Haha no Bells not again... yet.' he winked.' Hey, check it out!' He pressed his bare arse against the back window. 'Full moon! How'd you like these apples!' He boomed at Leah, Embry and Seth. We all laughed hysterically.**

**I could hear them gasp, 'Ewwwwwww!' they screeched then burst into laughter, totally in sync together.**

**'Shouldn't it be 'How'd you like these moons?'Or by apples, do you mean your big hairy balls?' I jerked the car in front of Leah's, the guys fumbled in the back as she tried to over take me. I heard her hiss in frustration.**

**'Yeah cause you better put em' away before you lose them.' Paul said, trying to distance himself from Jake. 'Seriously there like, nearly hanging on my shoulder.' **

**Leah rammed into us again, I growled and hit the brakes. She crashed into us and I took off again fast. I made Paul take the wheel and was happy it didn't lead to whining, since Jake was still manoeuvring himself to give Leah and co the best view possible. I slid out the window sitting on the frame as I faced Leah.**

**'Burn baby burn, disco inferno,' I sang to her. Her eyes widened with recognition as I expanded my arm toward her and fire shot forward covering her view, shield still intact. my own personally flame thrower.**

**'No fucking fair!' Leah whined. 'I can hardly see!'**

**I giggled, 'I'm sure if you focus through the fire you will spot a brown star, follow it, worked for the wise men.'**

**'Your sick!' Leah laughed. While still driving, apparently blindly.**

**'All right!' I expanded my arm again but this time ice shot forward. My very own... ice thrower? The fire put out, ice covered the car. The car skidded off the road to meet a tree.**

**'Bella!' They screamed as I slid back into the car, taking the wheel in hand.**

**'Eat my dust losers!' I chuckled. **

**20 minutes later... We been waiting around the corner from the club now for 10 minutes. What is a girl to do?**

**Me, personally? Crawled into the back of the car between my two furry lovers, each taking one of my hands. Not that they're in their wolf forms, no they wouldn't fit in the car if they were... duh! The both took it upon themselves to caress and kiss my hands, both knowing my policy of them showing too much affection in front of each other specifically. After all we all live together, there has to be some boundaries and I do care for them. Not to say that that doesn't stop me moving onto others when I pleased. **

**I'm single.**

**We straightened up and immediately (and in some cases literally) howled out in laughter. Leah drove up behind them, poor Seth was naked lying on the roof, his arms rubbing away on the frosty windscreen. He was so focused, shaking ferociously, that he didn't notice us till he heard us. He got up awkwardly and obviously relieved as he sort of limped back into Leah's car.**

**I didn't trust saying much around vampires, what with their super-hearing and what not. I linked all our minds... weirdly enough laughing out loud and in our heads, as well as trying to calm ourselves... it wasn't working.**

_**Embry- Oh my lord! Lucky we had Seth with us. I'd hate to do that shit. **_

_**Paul- Leah, you're such a bully.**_

_**Leah- Bella's the bully!**_

_**Me- How am I responsible for Seth's nakedness!**_

_**Leah- Because we couldn't see! I think it was personal genius that got us here, pfft the boys wanted to run.**_

_**Seth- Y- y-yeah t-then s-s-she said m-my b-b-body h-heat c-c-could m-melt a-away t-t-t-the i-ice... l-let m-m-me t-tell y-you, I h-h-had a h-hard e-e-enough t-t-time b-breaking t-through t-the f-freak-k-king d-door... t-the i-ice w-was s-s-s-so t-t-thick.**_

_**Paul- Dude how do you have a freaking speech impediment in your mind! That's fucked up. **_

_**Me- Leah you gave him fucking pneumonia of the mind! He's got brain-freeze!**_

_**Jacob-Ok, then why the nakedness? I mean if Leah put you up to it... that's sick!**_

**I giggled, Paul and Jake said their questions at the same time, while I slipped in my comment, making Seth and Leah screech in their head's at the same time...**

_**Leah- You know its not like that you asshole! Erghhh why would you even say that!**_

_**Seth- I b-been f-fucking f-freezing, a-acting like a fucking human windscreen wiper... naked! What do you expect, what's with the abuse and where is the fucking support... get calling Leah!**_

_**Jake- I didn't say it I thought it dumbass... some 'genius' you are. I'm just saying it screams incest to me haha**_

_**Leah- All that ice would have ruined his outfit!**_

_**Paul mocked- OMG! You deserve a medal! Plus bro, you're starting to think less fucked up now!**_

_**Leah sighed- I know right, a big gold medal... with a wolf silhouette... and a diamond! Take it back Jake!**_

_**Me- We really shouldn't be fucking around out here, we have a lead to follow remember, Jake that was fucking gross, sort it out.**_

_**Jacob- Ok, Leah, you know I was only joking.**_

_**Leah- Yeah I know your a fucking fool... who should really wipe his ass better what with the skid marks we saw.**_

**We all laughed and Jake took it good heartedly, us all knowing it wasn't true.**

_**Me- Guys! I getting a weird feeling from my intuition so to be safe I'm shielding my scent and your minds. Stick to protocol- do not use my name.**_

_**Understood?**_

_**Everyone- Yes ma'am!**_

**We made our way up to the top of the line outside the club, it was huge! All the humans outside stared, silently amazed by us... well me. We slipped into the club with no problems, the bouncer welcomed me adoringly. I greeted him back with the finger, the guys laughed as did the bouncer.**

**We entered the room, seeing humans drinking and dancing away like their was no tomorrow until... they all strangely enough turned in our direction and gasped, eyes wide, vampires more so because of my own, short albeit but rapidly growing legacy. Conversation dropped, then picked back up again with the buzzing of rumours... well facts most likely. **

**I looked around, spotting at least 50 humans and 50 vampires...nothing that couldn't be handled. Most just stood there staring intensely at me, mouths opened, like a collection of blow up dolls ready to go, to suck at your leisure, pleasure or whatever. Most likely my ass. **

**The guys and Leah huddled round me as I linked our minds...**

_**Me- So you all know what to do right?**_

_**Yes!- they all chimed.**_

_**Good I handle that red head leech, no way is he mistreating that poor naïve girl, she looks fucked... not literally... oh you know what I mean!**_

**They were grinning insanely at me, still in high spirits from our journey here. Love, humour and admiration clear to see in all their eyes, I smiled as we separated. Me heading towards the dick with a chick. All eyes remained on me, naturally, I tend to tune it out time to time. What I could not tune out was the filthy, supposedly 'Adam'. He watched me approach gracefully, hypnotised by the natural sway of my hips, I stopped right in front of him and the prick dropped the young girl, no more than 18, to the floor.**

**She sat there lost, drugged. I felt for her, I once in a different lifetime got dumped also by a insignificant asshole. I knelt down beside and gently, watching my extra-super strength, took her chin in my hand to get a good look at her. Once she met my gaze, awe struck her features. Other than the music all was silent, this too I am used to. I spoke softly to her. **

**'Are you alright?' I paused and looked at the somehow smug 'Adam' and glared at him 'Wait, dumb question, of course you're not, being drugged off some asshole. Not to mention just being dumped, oh so nicely on the floor' I added sarcastically. **

**I heard a variety of chuckles and giggles throughout the room, amused at my comments - one of the perks of having a 24/7 entourage of groupies? Shits and giggles... I do love to put on a good show and I don't know, it encourages me? Goads me? Hell I just like it.**

**'Well hello there beautiful,' his eyes radiating lust and admiration, while hers looked back in disgust. 'Want a seat?' he asked.**

**Did he not get that he repulsed me? I'm sure it showed plain as day on my face, he patted his lap. Suddenly Jake and the pack are back at my side growling violently, in fact the whole club was fuming. Another perk, defending from anybody and everybody who sees me up to now. Not that I fucking needed it, I've proved it! I'm always protecting them for crying out loud. I turned towards my friends and scowled I was absolutely exasperated with their over protective ways, but they really loved me, truly... lucky bastards I'd castrate them otherwise for jumping the gun without permission.**

**'Guys! I can handle myself, remember?' I informed them still managing to to be frustrated... they always do it! Just because I understand it doesn't mean I like it. 'You guys just handle getting the humans out of here.'**

**They went about gladly, taking no offence, smiling like a child who had a fit amused and admiring. Fucking annoying! Well at least I have someone to take it out on, humans gone and safe. The guys will escort them to the restaurant around the corner, then ambulances will be called to a said location. I turned back towards the pest, eyes narrowed.**

**'So? Do you always drug your meals before consumption? Personally? I think that's pathetic,' I looked around the room disgusted with their life styles, I met their crimson eyed gazes filled with adoration, admiration, longing, lust and fear. 'You all are...' I had to go back to business, 'now we can do this the hard or easy way, its up to you undead guys. You'**

**I slammed my foot against the red heads throat, grounding my heel in further, 'tell me, Adam. Adam is your name, yes?' he tried to nod, 'Good. A little birdy told me your familiar with a certain leech... Riley?'**

**His eyes widened with recognition and fear, but despite that he shook his head at lightning speed. I didn't need my intuition to know he deceiving me, not a smart move, if you ask me.**

**'Liar!' I screamed at him in my fury. I wrapped ten small shields around his eight fingers and two thumbs, making them rip off one after another. He screamed in pain. Ha good! I smiled and shook my head slightly, my ringlets of curls bouncing and swaying down my back. **

**'Now, now, no lying will do, I'll give you another chance...' I let my light demeanour slip as I turned on my 'battle' stare, ha normally scares the shit right out of them. 'Where is that murdering scum Riley?!?!' I screamed at him, I needed to know to avenge my father.**

**'I don't know, honest!' he choked out.**

**'And you're going to stick to that story huh? Nothing at all you could tell me?' I looked at him directly in the eye, using my so called 'persuasion'. his eyes glazed over as he replied. **

**'The only thing I know is that he is looking for a vampire named 'Isabella Swan', he wishes to kill her and some 'family' of vampires. That's all I know, I swear.' he whispered. My intuition, lie-detecting mojo told me he was speaking the truth.**

**Obviously the Cullen's, Victoria hated them also, so of course she would have told Riley all about them. It all started because of them, they had future-seeing Alice though and mind-reading egg head so they can handle their own... not that I care. Well no surprise with Riley's plans, all pretty god-damn predictable, I didn't think he was going to give up, I could use a challenge, but mostly revenge and justice. I smiled slyly, Riley hasn't a chance!**

**'Ha! He couldn't even begin to try and touch her! The stupid cunt hasn't got a chance, Since you're telling the truth I'll allow you to live. You find anymore information, or hear from him, you'll inform me immediately... do you understand?' **

**He nodded eagerly, as I handed him a piece of paper, he looked down at it. Even with his digit-less self, he seemed to be genuinely pleased at getting my number. He is such a guy! Dumbass! I rolled my eyes, catching jealous onlookers scowling at Adam. Oh my lord! Best reassure the children.**

**'And don't even think of passing that around, its my wank phone line anyway, reserved for wankers like you.' Laughter erupted everywhere. Yeah I'm funny I love being appreciated. 'I wouldn't want you to give it to actual decent people, they wouldn't exactly call it a 'warm reception'. Then again you probably don't know any decent people to begin with... As a good will gesture though, to show you I'm all heart, here...' I grabbed his hands and laid them flat against the table, he revelled at my touch, erghh disgusting! I brought up the severed pieces which were still contained inside my small shields simultaneously from where theylay on the floor and made them reattached themselves. 'I suggest you stay still until your fully healed, after all if you didn't have these attached, how could you dial?' I giggled by the end, finding amusement in the picture I had imagined him dialling with his nose.**

**Moments before the door opened I heard them laugh, as they entered they let in a breeze, that carried their scent throughout the club of vampires. **

**'How you do make me chuckle!' Leah said, 'How very kind of you Angel.'**

**'Well you know it makes sense, and I am all heart after all... hey speaking of, here, I have a present.' I giggled back, and wiped my hands on her arms.**

**'Okayyy? You wanna tell me what that's about?' Leah replied mystified, she sniffed her arms and her nose wrinkled in disgust. 'Oh gross! Wipe the parasites germs all over me!'**

**'Well I didn't want it!' I giggled then winked. I looked around the club and noticed I had just dazzled all of them. The whole room stared at me awe-struck, they were mesmerised. I sighed again, and rolled her eyes 'Jeez you'd think vampires would have more fucking composure.' I bit my lip, looking towards my group, then we all burst out into laughter. **

**Paul and Jake stepped towards me, each grabbing a hand. **

**Paul leaned into me and whispered in my ear. 'Now that we covered that matter and there seems to be no trouble right now... do you want to have some fun?'**

**'Oh my, fucking days-yes!' she beamed. 'Lets get some drinks, I want to get shit-faced!'**

**I laughed as I began to bounce, making my way to the bar, I figured we can party for a few hours, the vamps won't move, they're transfixed on me. Curious and hypnotised, good I have some issues with them, feeding issues.**

**I didn't have to wait to be served the vampire bar woman literally fell over herself to meet me when she heard my decision. How can vampires trip? I guess I have that affect on people, supernatural or not.**

**I smiled at her clumsiness, after all I've been there, done that a hundred times over in my human life. Thank God those days are gone. She was stunned she shook her head as if to clear it as I spoke.**

**'Hi, get us two bottles of tequila, a bottle of sambuca, 6 pitchers of beer with 6shot glasses and 6 regular glasses.' I said politely, then paused and added coldly. 'Oh and hold the narcotics.'**

**She stood still, staring at me in wonder when I snapped. 'Hello to-fucking-day essay! Get my order now! Comprenday?' my group chuckled as did the club, they find my impatience adorable, don't they understand how dangerous I am. **

**She hurried off gathering our drinks, about fucking time too. Leah bumped her hip to mine, 'Let's go get a table, I'm sure, in fact I know the the guys will pay and bring the drinks over.' The guys nodded in unison.**

**'Here to serve you, as always.... Angel that is not you Leah. I mean I can sort you out a back pat now and again, I'll even make sure we remember your drinks but frankly Embry is there for that. Please don't cry, you'll heal with time.**

**'Yup,' Paul purred next to me, 'I'm to serve you in any which way you like...' he grinned. 'but like Jake said, I don't mean you Leah.'**

**I laughed at their teasing as did Leah 'Oh how will go on!' she cried dramatically, pretending to faint in my arms. I caught her and threw her over my shoulder, slapping her ass, she squealed.**

**'Don't worry, I'll take you!' I teased, speeding off to a table in the well lit corner right next to the DJ's booth, I felt the entire clubs gazes follow us, as well as hearing their comments and chuckles of amusement.**

**I set Leah down, and took a seat, she swayed over to me playfully and sat in my lap. She kissed me delicately on the lips and then beamed at me.**

**'You big lesbo.' I smirked and she laughed in return.**

**The guys came over, arms loaded and settled down the drinks and glasses.**

**Jake and Paul settled on each side of me on the small couch, Leah got up and sat in Embry's lap on the opposite side of the table, on a identical couch.**

**'Ergggh guys? Why do I have to be left sat next to these two? I've not even had a drink yet and I'm already feeling queasy.'**

**'Aww poor Seth! Emotional damage and all that, I'm sure!' I giggled. 'Let's get you so drunk, so you won't even notice them, yes?'**

**'Hell yeah! But lets get started now... before they do!' He eyed Embry and his sister with distaste. His face was so funny. He jumped up, glass ready.**

**Seth filled six glasses of beer, and six shot glasses of sambuca.**

**'Ok,' Seth cheered. 'Drink your pint of beer first, then follow it down with the shot. Got it?'**

**'It's not exactly rocket science!' Embry replied, he paused and eyed Seth before continuing, with a mischievous grin. 'At least its not to us.'**

**'Very witty! Well done!' Seth replied sarcastically, trying to hide his small smile.**

**I decided I really wanted to get pissed now, so I flicked my fingertips, fire burst out in small flames, lighting the sambuca. Gasps and whispering began throughout the bloodsuckers... guess they didn't know about exactly what powers I have. Actually being able to conjure fire, the vampires weakness... they were right to be afraid.**

**'C'mon! Lets get this show on the road!' I yelled. 'Oh yeah don't forget to blow out the flame' I added rolling my eyes, I bit my lip.**

**'Cheers!' Leah declared. We all clinked our beer glasses and started to chug our beer greedily. I finished, grabbed my sambuca, I blew out the flame and took it down gladly. The hot liquid slid down my throat settling into my stomach. 'Whoo!' I shouted. 'Next round!'**

**A couple of rounds later, beer and sambuca gone, we started on the tequila.**

**Feeling quite light, giddy and very drunk. I somehow ended up on one of the couches with Leah, my head in her lap. Throughout I kept a physical shield around our table, making sure those who were brave enough to try to approach me, didn't... at least not yet. I noticed I was still the centre of their universe, their eyes never left me... stalk much?**

**Leah began humming playing with my golden ringlets. I felt so peaceful, yet energetic all the same I began to sing...**

_**'I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night.'**_

**Leah, Seth and Embry joined in...**

**_'A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night...'_ We all jumped up drunkenly, dancing along as we sang happily.**

**_'A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!'  
_  
At that point Jake and Paul graced us with there presence(!) Please note the sarcasm... they looked so adorable though, an arm locked round each other's shoulders, pumping their free-hands fist in the air as they began...**

_**'Tonight's the night, let's live it up. I got my money, let's spend it up!  
Go out and smash it like oh my God! Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off.'**_

**They then gestured toward me, so I stood up on the table swaying my hips, doing a mini solo..**

_**'I know that we'll have a ball. If we get down and go out and just lose it all.  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go. Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control.'**_

**I giggled, grabbing one of the bottles of tequila and taking a chug as Embry and Seth began to sing while imitating robots.._._**

_**'F-F-F-Fill up my cup, Mozoltov! Look at her dancing, just take it off!  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down. Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again...'**_

**Paul and Jake climbed up on the table, sandwiching me in between as the more like demanded than sang the next lines_._**

_**'Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it! And do it and do it, let's live it up.  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it! Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it!'**_

**I swayed between my guys contently as I felt them both move with me. Our bodies moulded together. I lifted my arms in the air and sang.**

_**'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!  
A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!'**_

**Embry, Leah, Seth joined me, Paul and Jake on the table. They all surrounded me, smiling whole-heartedly as they jumped around me, singing in unison.**

_**'Tonight's the night (Hey!) Let's live it up (Let's live it up)  
I got my money (My pay) Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)  
Go out and smash it (Smash it) Like oh my God (Like oh my God)  
Jump off that sofa (Come on!) Let's get, get off!'**_

'Fill up my cup, (Drink)' 

**I raised the bottle in the air, seeing all the vampires smiling and dancing along with us, eyes still adoring, I was still the main attraction.  
'Mozoltov! (Lahyme)' I cheered enthusiastically. Causing people to laugh hysterically.**

_**'Look at her dancing,' **_

**They all pointed at me so I swayed my hips as I danced provocatively, working my way down into a kneeling position in front of Jake and Paul. They grinned.**

_**(Move it, move it) **_**I spread my legs twice, in time to the beat.**

**Everyone looked stunned (again) they quickly recovered only to howl in laughter as I grabbed Paul's and Jake's waist line and pulled them down to their ankles just as I sang loudly...**

_**'Just take it off!!!!'**_

**They laughed and took their time to cover up their now revealed silk (my preference) boxers. I took in both of the bodies, greedily. I licked my lips and heard groans throughout the room. We all looked around startled. Then laughed, continuing our sing-along.__**

'Let's paint the town, (Paint the town) We'll shut it down, (Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof! And then we'll do it again! Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it! And do it and do it, let's live it up, and do it and do it and do it, do it, do it. Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it!'

**We huddled together in a circle as we jumped in unison, dancing, laughing, singing.__**

'Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock! (Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top! (Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop!(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock! (Rock rock rock rock rock) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, (Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday, (Do it!)  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say. Party every day, p-p-p-party every day!'

'And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good, good night! I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good, good night.'

**'Woohoooooooo!!!' I sang out at the end alone. I giggled as the whole club applauded, beaming faces, thoroughly entertained. I grabbed the tequila and took a long swig. I smiled back at them all I felt so good. Well tonight is going to be a good night! Its just begun after all. Time to mingle with the cold ones... maybe find a new play mate.**

**Will the Cullen's eventually recognise Bella before she clocks them? What will she do? What will the pack do? And where the hell is Riley!**

**So what did you think? Sorry I know I said I'd do Edward's POV, and I will soon. Please read and review and tell me your opinion, suggestions and objections. Should Bella even bother with Edward? **

**What will happen when they meet? Hmmmmmmm! What to do?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Again, please review!**

**By S.E.**

**xoxox **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters.**

**They belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyers.**

**Caught Between Worlds**

**Chapter 5:**

**Edward's POV:**

**Ever since I left her, my existence has been nothing but torture, even more so when she....died. I left to protect her. So she could experience a normal happy life, a clean break. I hoped that she would move on, get married have kids, grow old... have a human life. I left my heart with her that day in the forest, where I lied to her... she believed me! It was excruciating to have her believe me so quickly. I was certain she would see straight through my deceit and I'd have to try to explain for hours and hours. **

**She didn't though, one lie is all it took for her to forget the million of times I've told her she was my world, my life, my only reason for existing. How many times I told her I loved her, I saw how she believed she wasn't good enough for me, how I didn't want her. Now ever since we separated, I've carried around with me the image of her devastated face in my mind... of the last time I saw her. Gorgeous dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes to match, tears in her eyes filled with so much emotion, bottom lip quivering, features of a angel. I don't deserve to live for making her even feel that way. **

**Her life was stolen and ever since my heart has been destroyed, it is non-existent. When I primarily left her, I was a shell of myself, not talking to anyone, I basically crawled into a ball and hid in my room. I only left to hunt. When I saw in Alice's mind she died... when I saw _Victoria_ sink her teeth into my love's throat... That image has haunted me, goaded me towards death. I've tried to end my pathetic life, if that is what you can even call it, my family had stopped all attempts and lets face it, you're bound to get caught with a certain future-seeing pixie watching you're every move... decision. I'm not to be left alone, they even bring me my food.**

**Now ten years after leaving her, Carlisle has informed us of a matter in London. After lots of persuading, threatening and moaning, (courtesy of Alice) I am now out of my room and inside the infamous club where humans are lured for vampires to feed off them. Carlisle was right this is disgraceful, how has the Volturi not heard of this place? A goddess entered the club rendering everyone speechless, until we realised who this was whispers of rumours kicked off ten-folds. **

**She was wearing tight white skinny jeans and a golden corset covered in white beading, the outfit accentuated her amazing body, hips exposed. I couldn't even tell you what my own family was wearing, I didn't even care but I had hers memorised, her every detail... how her hair was a amazing and unique blend of gold and brown, as were her eyes though smoky and alluring, I don't even think she's wearing make-up. Her hair, the same golden brown highlights in perfect ringlets curls that hung to her waist... she glowed, like a angel. **

**I realised at that moment in time, the image of my heartbreaking Bella that had been tattooed into the forefront of my mind for the last 10 years was drifting to the back. Not forgotten... just repositioned. Oddly I didn't feel guilty like I knew I should, I had been admiring another woman that wasn't my Bella, it wasn't right but it felt like it was. It felt like she was close... maybe with me in spirit, I smiled a weakly. My family was shocked at me, especially when I informed them I couldn't read the golden angel's thoughts, apparently I made more effort in that small hour in the club, in her presence, then I have in the last ten years combined. I noticed everyone was hypnotised by her like me, did she always have this effect on people?**

**I watched the golden woman intently... why couldn't I hear her thoughts? Or the wolves? Are they from the La Push reservation? One looks awfully familiar... I remember, Jacob Black. The Golden Warrior Angel of Death gave us a sample of her power, when her entourage got the humans to safety, she has some sort of control over a invisible force. She seems to control fire also, everyone is in awe of her but scared witless also... even Rosalie.**

**I was mesmerised by the way she moved, she seemed so familiar, like we knew each other in a past life. She interrogated a male vampire, severing his digits of each hand to get the information she sought after, something about a vampire named Riley. My world was rocked when the vampire announced that Riley was after my Bella, she was a vampire? It can't be! **

**She died, I saw Alice's vision! If she was out there I would dedicate all my time to find her, no matter if it took a millennia, my family would also without a shadow of a doubt join my search. She was our family's heart, when she joined us, she completed our family. Now my family and I are broken without repair, not bothering with life like we once did, its just not the same without her.**

**My family shocked by certain revelations huddled to converse privately, it didn't escape my attention that everyone situated themselves so they would still have a good clear view of the golden warrior. Including me, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. **

**'Bella's alive!' Alice chimed in a hushed whisper.**

**'I can't believe it! We have to find her!' Emmett boomed a little too loudly, luckily everyone else was too distracted with her.**

**'I agree we must find her immediately.' Carlisle said firmly.**

**'Just to think my poor daughter has been out there, alone, all this time! Oh Carlisle where do we start?' Esme pondered anxiously.**

**'I think we have to start by approaching.... her.' Jasper informed us dazed. 'She seems to know her.'**

**'She makes out that she is pretty powerful.' Rosalie added.**

**Silence.... 'Edward?'**

**'Yes, if my love's out there I will find her no matter what.'**

**Our attention subsided to her as she teased and drank with her friends.**

**'What is she? Is she really a angel?' Alice wondered.**

**'She sure looks like it. What the hell! Why can _she_ drink? Why can't we!? ' Emmett asked in a slightly moaning manner. Then in a dumbstruck state he added. 'Can angels even drink? Wouldn't that upset God?'**

**We smiled, I never thought I'd be happy to hear him moan again, but oddly enough I missed it. Now with everyone believing Bella is alive and we can find her eventually, the family seemed to be becoming a slight bit animated. True we were no where near our normal true selves, but it was a start. We'd be complete and totally happy once Bella is back with us.**

**We watched her dance and sing with her companions, entranced. Her voice was angelic, like bells of the highest quality. The DJ stopped the track playing when she started, giving her centre stage. The way she moved made most drool, females included. I found myself swaying along to their song, I really enjoyed it, as did everyone else. When they finished we all applauded, she gazed around smiling brightly. She was perfect. Funny, entertaining, strong, beautiful and enchanting.**

**All went silent as she turned to address the crowd emerged around her, she must have another power of barriers of some sort. People gravitated towards her throughout the night but kept their distance, bizarrely they all hovered at the same stopping point, or so I thought. What I should say is they were _made_ to keep their distance to a certain point.**

**'Good evening ladies and gentlemen,' she giggled, obviously drunk. After the amount she drank I'm surprised she doesn't need her stomach pumping. But yet even intoxicated her laugh captured us all, you could listen to it forever. 'Some of you may know of me, some of you may not. Although I'm sure everyone in this room can agree on one thing...' her gaze suddenly turned icy. '_Do not_ piss me off!' **

**People started to stir in fear of upsetting her. Her light exquisite smile returned as she said, 'Now that we understand each other... I tend to want to get to know your kind when I pass through here and there... compare you, if you will.' she smirked. The wolves muttered something, not seeming to pleased with the idea. She shot a scowl at them, before turning back smile back in tact.**

**'Is this chick bi-polar? Or do her moods just shift with the wind?' Emmett whispered, 'Jasper?'**

**'I can't detect her emotions but if I had to guess? Yeah... she's bi-polar.' he breathed back. **

**We all chuckled very lightly, I personally was grateful she didn't hear us, only god knows what she would do if she thought we were mocking her. How were we supposed to bring up Bella? Could we even keep her attention with so many others are vying for it.**

**'First off, we must discuss feeding habits.' She shook her head slightly, curls bouncing as she tsked. 'I prefer you all to be vegetarians...' she chuckled, making us react again, a distant look came to her eyes... as if she was thinking of some private but irritating joke from another time. **

**Every other vampire in the club, other than my family and I who were smiling brightly, started to become more nervous, as they no doubt drank human blood.**

**'… though I do not want to pressure you all into that option, so you do have a choice.' Our smiles fell, the vampires murmured happily after she explained this, until... 'But if you do choose to feed off of humans- I choose to kill you slowly, excruciatingly.' She shrugged then raised one perfect eyebrow, as if daring them to challenge her. 'See? There always a compromise.'**

**The angel and her wolves burst into a fit of laughter along with my family's light chuckles. Why do I get the feeling this happens a lot? I won't lie... I found myself envying the people in her company, wishing I knew her.**

**'Sooooo, does anyone oppose feeding on animals?' She put her hand behind her ear, waiting...**

**No one spoke.**

**'So we are all under agreement, yes?' **

**A chorus of a resigning 'Yes.' was heard throughout the room.**

**'Good!' She beamed at everyone making them smile ecstatically back.**

**'What no vampire shredding?' A wolf in a grey cashmere sweater whined.**

**'No 'Burn baby burn, disco inferno!'' The girl mocked.**

**'Behave Paul... Leah, didn't thinkyou were fond of that.' She smirked as a low growling erupted at his comment. 'No need for that, their behaving, you should too... or do you need discipline you myself?'**

**'Hmmm, what would this 'discipline' entail exactly?' he nuzzled against her neck. Making nearly everyone grumble. Especially the wolf in black, Jacob Black.**

**'Boundaries dude! Respect them! I believe you aren't suppose to do that in front of me... right babe?' He whined. She chuckled lightly.**

**'Jake's right, we have boundaries set. Looks like I'll have to find another playmate tonight.' Both there faces fell then picked right back up again. Every other person began to perk up at the possibilities, even everyone in my family. 'And all of you will behave. We'll know if they slip the diet... then I'll personally provide the fire for there demise.'**

**'Ok, I guess, sign me up for that discipline thing though, its hot.' Paul quipped.**

**'Yeah, count me in too...' Jake whispered in to the crook of her neck then paused. '... into a private session though.' he stepped back glaring at Paul as he chuckled.**

**'Angel you're gonna go all dominatrix on these losers?' Leah moaned.**

**'All black PVC, whip, gimp mask and code word?' The small wolf wondered, he wore blue jeans and a white shirt. His hair frizzy and he had blotches of what looked like frost bites on his body.**

**They all turned to him stunned, he got embarrassed and they all once again burst in to laughter, clutching there sides and leaning against each other for support. I'm shocked they didn't knock each other over, like dominoes.**

**'Seth! You dark horse, you. Who knew you were already experienced in that sort of kinky shit... I thought you were innocent.' The angel chimed.**

**'Yeah bro I seriously thought you were a virgin but you really thought that through. Hell you know the subject pretty thoroughly... tell me how well acquainted are you to said gimp mask?' The guy in the red shirt chuckled.**

**'Shut up, Embry!'**

**The boys all were rolling on the floor when the door slammed open.**

**All was silent as a broad, blond male vampire entered. **

**'Well, well ,well... aren't you a beauty! Finally caught you,' He wolf whistled. 'at last we meet.' He sneered.**

**He was followed by a group or rather a small army of newborn vampires. Wild, snarling red eyed monsters... 60 of them.**

**The angel's head snapped up as and she started snarling ferociously. **

**'Riley!' she roared. The wolves exploded at once, five horse sized wolves filled the dance floor. Growls buzzing all around. The angel started shaking...**

**I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**What's Bella going to do? What will the Cullen's do? What will Riley do? And when the hell is Bella going to spot the Cullen's?!**

**Want more?**

**Suggestions or questions?**

**At least 10 reviews need to be submitted for me to update =)**

**Please Review.**

**Thanking you long time...**

**By S.E.**

**xoxox**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ! CONTAINS INFO

**Authors Note: Please Read!!**

OK, OK... Don't kill me!

Hey! Actually I should try killing y'all ha-ha joke! Jeesh!

This is just to announce my glumness to you all...

This story has had near 500 hits yet only 10 reviews =(

What have I done? Sigh...

If you don't like it I still urge you to REVIEW and tell me why.

How can I improve... I'm all about bettering myself ha-ha.

Well I have said that this particular story will have to have at least 10 reviews submitted for chapter 5 to get me to update with a chapter 6.

1 review has been submitted since then so 9 more to go...

Hurry the hell up! I'm itching to type it out! Inspire me!

On a bright note, since it's Christmas soon (yay) I have just started my college half term break so I am very pleased to say I don't have to go bed early whoo.

I hate it... dunno why but it feels like I'm missing out ha-ha.

I'll be able to update more chapters more frequently.

I've started a new story – on trial conditions... Charlie's Angel.

The conditions being if you all actually like it, have your say.

Details on my profile.

Please check it out and also if you would all be so kind...

Caught Between Worlds.

&

Storm Queen ( First of it's kind ;) )

I once again hope to encourage you all to READ and REVIEW!

I will respond to all.

Saloona saying adiós amigos!

XoXoX


	7. Chapter 6

**Hallo Readers. Saloona here, typing way. It's about time, don't you think?**

**So you guys finally submitted 10 reviews, plus I was blessed with 2 extra =)**

**I'm so relieved to hear of how you enjoy this story... I was worried there for a momento but you turned my frown upside down... Thank you all soooo much =)**

**I respond to all reviews and value all those who do. You're stars!**

**Particular stars who have regularly reviewed from the start:**

***-* Tex812 *-* Actually submitted the last 3 reviews needed for me to update this chapter... you cheater... I like it! That's what I call dedication. Ha-ha!**

***-* Sweetberry14 *-***

***-* Blood Diamondz *-***

**To name a few, but in truth, every single reviewer in spires me to continue.**

**Thank you, you're all uber cool individuals! Please continue to follow my story and REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoy this following chapter...**

Caught Between Worlds.

Chapter 6.

Bella's POV:

I was in London, drunk in a club with my friends and about 50 random vampires. None the less I was having a great time, it seemed like everyone was laughing along with my groups antics until...

The front entrance door slammed open, everyone went silent as a broad, blond, male vampire entered. He was a looker, I'll give him that but he failed to keep my attention... it was obvious he liked to make an entrance.

'Well, well ,well... aren't you a beauty! Finally caught you,' He wolf whistled. 'at last we meet.'

Finally caught who? What the fuck was he talking about? I didn't have a clue until a breeze carried his scent my way, when it reached me, my head snapped up, my blood started to boil and furious snarls erupted from my chest. I began to feel a familiar tingling sensation through out my body, urging me to transform.

I would never forget his stench... the same one that lingered throughout my father's house... the same one that reminded me of Charlie's unwarranted murder. The same stench that I have been chasing for 8 long years.

'Riley!' I growled. I started shaking violently.

No! I chastised myself mentally, I want to stay in my vampire form where I would be able to better indulge ripping him to shreds with my bare hands... slowly... tortuously. I tried to control my shifting but it was very hard with the range of emotions that were bubbling within me, wanting an outlet..

The pack exploded into their wolf forms before his name fully left my lips, recognition hitting them as five horse sized wolves filled the dance floor. Snarling ferociously.

I moved my physical shield to surround the 50 clubbing vampires, who were somewhat 'innocent' bystanders (at this moment in time anyway) to keep them from becoming involved. I didn't want their assistance with this conflict... couldn't have vamps jumping in willy nilly, no doubt they would try but this was my score to settle, my revenge and justice to suffice. I already begrudgingly agreed that the wolves could take part. True it may pass by _even quicker_ if we all joined efforts-but after how long we've all been waiting for this, where is the fun in that?

I linked my mind with the pack as they conversed in their wolf forms. None were thinking clearly, just marking their targets, swearing unintelligibly and worrying about me.

It would be so much easier to do this by myself, but I believe that the wolves deserved to fight. Not only do they love action but they loved Charlie too. They all got to know him very well when they supported him after my 'death'.

I quickly began assessing the situation, allowing the pact into my normally closed off mind to show them how it should play out. Imagining the actions to take and pointing out tactics. My strategic skills shining, I went into business mode and addressed them seriously.

ME -_ **Embry. Leah. Seth - take them from the left - here. ** _I brought the image of their target to the forefront of my mind, indicating to them how they should attack.

_**Paul. Jake. Go for them on the right - here. **_I brought the image of their target to the forefront of my mind, again indicating to them how they should attack.

_**Work together - I will help. I'll pick them off through the centre Take who ever you please within your designated areas but remember Riley is mine! He goes last so he can see his 'army' fall before him **_**before**_** he dies excruciatingly. I will ensure he stays put and I will also watch over you all and intervene when you get in over your heads. Attack at my signal.**_

They all nodded once to me indicating they understood, still growling violently, attack stances ready and waiting, eyes trained on the enemy. No questions, objections, or suggestions. I told them all they needed to know, it was a full proof plan. They trusted my leadership skills, they didn't even crack a joke, alcohol affects long gone. They were totally deadly and determined on the task in hand.

Only 5 seconds have past since he entered, cocky smile in place as he addressed me. 'Oh so you got my note? You do know of me and you seem quite excited to see me' he laughed menacingly, eyes scanning my body that was still shaking violently, thoroughly particularly my chest, his eyes alighted in lust and awe... in a twisted, perverted way. 'Something tells me you don't shake like **that** for just anyone and you couldn't do that continuously.' He smirked whilst he glanced at my pack and the random 50 other vamps, seeming only to just notice we were not alone. He assumed they were also in alliance with me from there behaviour – they were in fighting stances also glaring his way... he added 'Oh, I see we're fairly matched, I wasn't counting on that I'll tell you, the odds are indeed still in my favour though, however marginally. I didn't know of you're alias 'The Golden Warrior Angel of Death', I had no idea that was **you**. You have quite a following, you seem to radiate power... and you're beauty is _exquisite_.. it outshines mere vampires but I see you're special... you even have guard dogs on your side.' He seemed to ponder what he just said amused, he was about to continue until...

'Shut the fuck up!' I seethed. The wolves started snapping their jaws at him intimidatingly, neither them nor I liked the way he was looking at me, I'm used to leering men by now but he... he made me feel sick. He shut his mouth shocked, as the room seemed to shake with my command.

'They-' I indicated to the newly reformed vamps with a pointed finger' are _not _involved in this! And the odds will be forever in **our** favour regardless you - you disgusting parasite.'

The vampire crowd seemed to moan and sulk at my statement... some dared to step forward just to hit my barriers

'Is this you're attempt at dirty talk?' He raised his eyebrows then smiled devilishly. 'It's... working. You say 'The odds are in your favour regardless' hey? You seem confident, I have 60 well trained newborns here - **unless** you had the same problem as me and didn't notice the **others** gathered.' he waggled his eyebrows suggesting I was too preoccupied to notice a large group of rabid vampires because of... lust? What the fuck? What happened to him hating and wanting to kill me. I'd prefer his previous plans and animosity towards me immensely more. He continued seeming amused 'I find it delightful you find yourself so terrifying.'

He was mocking me, undermining me, he had no idea of what I could do. I smirked, teeth clenched. 'Test it.' I hissed

Not a second later Riley flicked his wrist discreetly and 1 vampire from each side of him launched themselves at me. A eighth of a second later they were both mid air heading right for me, I caught them both in my shields at the peak of their jumps and then held them there briefly before I made them burn instantly to ashes floating to the ground.

Riley's eyes lit with awe and fascination 'I-I did not know you could do that!' he seemed excited. No remorse for his lost 'soldiers'. 'Another reason to-'

I lit a circle of raging fire 7ft tall around the pack, myself, Felix and the newborns. I saw where this was going, my intuition told me his agenda has now changed from wanting to kill me to wanting me full stop. He seemed to be power hungry through possessing a army growing increasingly ambitious in his 'collection' and now he wanted to possess me.

The wolves knew the signal well and charged to there appointed areas. I wrapped a light blue physical shield around Riley, preventing him from moving even a millimetre. I made it visible so he would know just how vast my powers were, make him fear what he could not avoid... what was coming for him... me.

It annoyed me like hell when he didn't give me the reaction I wanted, instead he seemed un-nerved, scheming – he gave himself false hope and I couldn't wait to take it away. His eyes were taking everything in, scanning the fight thoroughly as if he was some reporter noting details, he was forever glancing at me and the shield that wrapped around him snugly.

You could hear the uproar of the bystander vamps outside the ring of fire, they were fighting against my shields, charging them at such force that the collision sounded like deafening thunder. That and their snarls were a wasted effort!

Embry charged the vampires along the left side, as ordered, pinning them while Leah and Seth dismembered them throwing the limbs into the surrounding flames. I had to hold back many vampires, picking up around 30 of them that were about to attack, I placed multiple small shields around each of their body parts; head, left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg and torso. With shields in place I willed them to pull in different directions which in turn ripped them apart... they looked like they were exploding. Vampire pieces showered the sky like confetti, scattering to the ground in a gruesome clutter, I pushed them into the fire with another of my fucking awesome trusty physical shield.

Jake and Paul individually took down their own vampires, I shot fire balls and icicles at the vampires that were approaching them, hoping to gang up on them like coyotes. They staggered back stunned then scurried around panicking and crying out in pain, Embry, Leah and Seth finished them off as thick sickly-sweet smoke filled the club. Effectively we finished all 60 of them in about 3 minutes of total chaos.

I distinguished the flames satisfied that the newborns were nothing but ashes, that the smoke and a few puddles was the only evidence of the whole spectacle. I had total control on my powers, in this particular situation my fire would only burn who I desired... carpets remained unburned and intact... okay so a little wet, I was to focused on Riley that I forgot to clean up some of the mess.

I turned back to a surprised but still calm Riley. My frustration levels peaked.. this is not how I predicted he'd react after 8 years of planning his death by my hand. He wasn't afraid or even remotely startled, it seemed he even got over his shock. He stared at me intently in the eyes, he beamed in reverence toward me.

'It seems my efforts have been wasted. But not lost... you are astonishing.' he thought out loud into complete silence. I for one couldn't believe he was acting so nonchalant. I fucking hated him! 'I'll have to regroup no doubt but you will be the ultimate addition. Unstoppa-'

'Stop right there you fucking abomination! You're wrong!! Your efforts ** totally lost!! **They'll be no time for you to regroup when you're dead! N-' I cut him off screaming at him but the cunt cut me off a couple seconds later!

'On the contrary my sweet, there will be plenty of time... for you.' He stared at me longingly with heated desire.

My intuition gave my a very bad feeling, it was so powerful considering it came with no details, that I staggered back. Did he just call me his 'sweet'?! Recovering not even a second later I charged him, shield fully intact and holding him in place, I was mere inches away from him when he winks at me and disappears! Gone! My head shot round wildly looking for him, it was a miracle I haven't shifted unwillingly yet, I certainly felt like I would. I heard him chuckle and followed the sound up...

There he was standing on the out of bounds - I presuming, second floor balcony. He looked smug as he smiled at me devilishly as my chest rumbled vigorously 'Teleporting... part of the ultimate escape package. Should answer most of you're questions...' he chuckled as he scanned the crowd and abruptly started snarling. My eyes did not release him from my glare... The bastard could teleport?! He's right about one thing – it did answer a hell of a lot of the questions I have gathered over the years... I've stalked him down, missing him imperceptibly each time. I was pissed royally pissed! I was also morbidly curious of what made him react this way... so enraged - especially when I couldn't, I after all is who he blames his dear Victoria's annihilation for.

'And **you**... I still have issues with **you**!' he practically spat out in his foes direction before turning back to me, expression switching dramatically. 'Isabella Swan' he announced my name among the crowd like a prayer with a smirk. Staring at me intently I was able to hear a few lone gasps and the growls of my pack. Argggh! There's a fucking reason I preferred to be referred by my alias in public... I think it pretty damn obvious!

I let out a sort of battle cry as I launched my self forward and combined my extra super strength and speed as one as I boosted myself upward, jumping high, faster than lightning. When I was at my peak of my jump my shield assisted me, enveloping me in it's protective layers, welcoming me warmly. Using my mind I catapulted myself over the 50 metres distance to the bastard. He pulled out a piece of paper, as I got closer nano second by nano second I was able to make out it was a picture... or more like a montage of destinations.

A metre away from him, he speaks mischievously 'Until we meet again my sweet Bella,' he turned to the direction he was prior and added menacingly.'And you, **Cullen's**... consider yourselves warned and watch your backs!' Growling he stared at his montage intently and disa-fucking-pearred a-fucking-gain! With a fucking wink - leaving the pack growling at a new intensity... but not at him...Wait!

I landed a fifth of a second after he vanished securing a grip on the old banister. I turned around to where Riley's attention was held and gasped because there... there were indeed the fucking Cullen's... 7 pairs of golden eyes stared at me in shock and awe.

'Bella?!' Alice squealed beaming at me as she was first to break the silence.

That was it! Emotion overload... Riley got away... again! He revealed who I was in front of the clueless family that abandoned me when I was pathetic and human. Neither of our parties were aware of the other's presence until now...

I guess the wolf's out the bag... literally...

I finally exploded into my wolf form, golden fur burst from my smooth skin. I roared in disbelief and charged for the family that left me 10 years ago the pack joining me mid way as they flanked my sides....

**=) What did you all think? What happens next?**

**Like? Hate? Love? Let me know it means so much.**

**Please note Riley's power is to escape, in turn he has the ability to teleport – only visually – he has to be able to see his target destination. Eg within his view- the club balcony. A picture will suffice also hence why he carries round a montage of destinations in his pocket. Bella's physical shield cannot hold him as i'm sure you have all already gathered.**

**Another thanks to all who review you are the business – don't you all forget that =)**

**Please READ and REVIEW if you wish for me to continue...**

**I reply to all who submit**

**Saloona singing Au Revoir XoXoX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!! Sorry its been a while hope you have missed me... or at least my story haha! I've been asked to do this chapter in multiple people's POV... so that's what I did =) I delivered because I value your opinion that much. Okay enough sucking up haha. I hope I portrayed them to your satisfaction and you got a hopefully genuine feel to the writing and feelings I wanted to get a cross – please tell me what you think, I'll keep my fingers crossed! **

**I've just updated chapter 7 of my other story Charlie's Angel so please check it out... also please check out the poll on my profile – Team Edward or Team Emmett? =) READ and REVIEW people... that's what it's all about after-all... nice people would haha. **

**I hope you all enjoy the following chapter =)**

Caught Between Worlds.

Chapter 7.

All was silent as a broad, blond male vampire entered.

'Well, well ,well... aren't you a beauty! Finally caught you,' He wolf whistled. 'at last we meet.' He sneered.

He was followed by a group or rather a small army of newborn vampires. Wild, snarling red eyed monsters... 60 of them.

The angel's head snapped up and she started snarling ferociously.

'Riley!' she roared. The wolves exploded at once, five horse sized wolves filled the dance floor. Growls buzzing all around. The angel started shaking.

Edward's POV:

Riley! He is the one that is after Bella! My Bella! Who is now a vampire and is probably wandering this world alone. A growl began to build in my chest growing deeper and louder by the second, as recognition of who Riley was, hit my family they simultaneously joined in. I was surrounded by snarls and hisses, that combined - sounded like a giant swarm of angry bees or a wide range of industrial chainsaws letting rip. It took a moment to realise most of the clubbing vampires were also glaring and making threatening noises, although their were acting that way, not for Bella but because of the Golden angel's reaction towards Riley. She really does give off a remarkable impression that just seems to stick... she was a leader, muse, goddess.

Jasper's POV:

I couldn't believe Bella was still alive, the emotions that hit me from my family were extremely intense; shock, remorse, happiness, love, elation, confusion. I myself, was experiencing these and many more – not because of my power though. I have had a tremendous weight pressing upon me since her birthday – guilt and ten years of it. Guilt for starting all of this, for attacking her. If only I had more control, Edward wouldn't be a depressed, suicidal vampire and our family wouldn't be broken. I wouldn't have to feel all their overwhelming emotions, their mourning. Even though I wasn't extremely talkative with Bella or even went into close proximity to her, I did love her like a sister.

She made Alice so happy, which made me happy, I was in severe pain when I saw what my pathetic actions had done to my wife. She was never the same, she locked herself away, sobbing uncontrollably for weeks and that was just because we left her. It was all my fault! When news reached us that she died, well none of us could stop ourselves from dry-sobbing violently, we all became depressed, seeming withdraw from each other's company. I didn't know why she put up with me, why the rest put up with me. Why Edward hadn't killed me, I deserved it.

Knowing that she was alive and out there somewhere. This was a chance to get my little sister back? I would do anything to just see her again, bring her back to where she belongs... with us, her family. I am going to fix our family for everyone's sake. I'd have to beg her for forgiveness, I was more than willing after everything I put her through, I just hope she has not had to experience anything like I did before I met my Alice. I needed to protect her, properly this time, like a big brother would. I was relieved to not have to be tempted by her blood any more none the less, now we could really get to know each other, I knew she was a amazing person, we all did.

Seeing **Riley** AND newborns! It took me back into my memories that seemed more like nightmares... vivid ones, back to my savage, battling days, it was still so clear in my mind, I began to wish again that Bella wasn't subjected to anything like that. The thought alone made me cringe before I realised that HE was the vampire tracking down MY sister to kill.

I summoned from within the soldier... the warrior I had been so long ago, before Alice. My vision narrowed, my fist clenched tight as I instantly assessed the situation and began putting together a strategy, I snarled harshly the whole time.

Emmett's POV:

Bella's alive!!!! We gotta find her! She had always been like a little sister to me, one to tease, to protect. She was so funny, kind, cute and no doubt the strangest human I had ever met. I was glad I met her, glad Edward had, we had to get her back... most of the happiest times we've had has involved her. We lost our happiness when we left her, we lost all hope of ever regaining it when she died. I complained along with Alice the whole time, true I didn't cry when we left... I was beyond pissed, how could we just abandon our family? I did cry like a baby when we found out she'd died... we all did. Leaving her was the biggest mistake of our lives, existence, whatever, I don't care how long it takes – I'm finding my baby sister! I can't wait to see her again!

I was outraged when that bastard turned up!That bastard, Riley, is out to get my little sister! Just after we have a hope of getting her back! No! I would not let him touch a hair on her precious head. I felt my lips curl up when I imagined shredding him apart, I could feel my lips part to bare my teeth in a menacing smile when I thought about how I would burn him gleefully piece by piece. This fucker is going down!

Rosalie's POV:

You know the saying you don't miss something until it's gone?

Yeah well Bella was that something to me, I never realised what a effect she had on my family.... on me... it was huge, vital. Sure I despised her when I first met her and up until we left, I was jealous of the chances she had in life, in her HUMAN life. She was a unique case, anyone could see it, I was just to bitter to acknowledge it. I envied her chances furthermore since she could have the best of both worlds – human and vampire, I was so angry when she was oh so willing to give up those human chances up to become a vampire. I wouldn't have chosen this life if I was given the choice.

I was so happy when Edward told us we had to move without her - petty I know. As soon as I heard she had died, been murdered... that changed everything, I was unexpectedly crushed. When Alice announced it I couldn't breathe, I escaped to my room and dry sobbed for days. I was confused, I made it no secret that I disliked the girl from the start, so why did I react that way?

She was always polite to me, always seem to just take my snide comments on the chin. Sure, I could see it hurt her, I didn't care at the time, didn't feel remorse, I liked making her uncomfortable... but now I regret the way I was to her.

Her death... I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, especially not her. I reassessed my behaviour towards her and realised she had sort of fitted the role of a annoying little sister. The one that always wanted to know; what your doing, where you're going, if she could come out with you and your friends... you know the type. Even though she didn't ask those things, she gave off that vibe to me, I just didn't realise it. The one that no matter how infuriating she was, you still loved her, would die for her in a heartbeat.

I would die for her, my little sister, I love her. I wish a had this realisation years ago, when she was around.

When we found out she was still alive and that Victoria hadn't killed her but changed her into a vampire, my heart twinged painfully. She had been alone this whole time with a disgusting vampire constantly hunting her down?! She felt as if she had failed her, Bella had always been such a frail, clumsy, delicate little thing, how could she even survive out there alone? The beautiful warrior made out as if Bella was really powerful but I just couldn't see it. I wondered how they knew each other, their personalities seem worlds apart... what could they ever have in common.

I vowed to myself to find her and be the big sister I should have been from the start. She didn't know where to start but figured they should start with the filthy mutts that surrounded the angel. She remembered them from Forks.

My first act at redeeming myself to Bella will be to eliminate the disgusting parasite, Riley. I began to crouch into my hunting stance, snarls ripping from my throat. No matter what happens to me, I will ensure that he will never threaten my darling sister's existence again! He's mine to kill!

Esme's POV:

What kind of mother abandons her child, her youngest child?

Me, I was weak and didn't fight for the chance to stay with her like I wanted... like we all wanted. She was part of the family and would remain that way, no matter how brief our time was together. If only Edward himself, would have changed her, we could have all been a family. We could have all been happy at this very moment, Edward would finally get the mate I always knew he deserved, my lovely little Bella.... she would still be alive.

He was so stubborn and it broke my heart to see him give her up. I lost my desire to do anything, my renovating was long forgotten or more like unwanted, I found myself sobbing relentlessly, in the past ten years, there hasn't been a day that has past that I've not shed a tear for my daughter. I had already lost one child years ago and then it happened again! My baby boy and my beautiful Bella.

My heart came back to life when we heard she was in fact alive... and a vampire. I was ecstatic, I would never have to be without her again for the rest of eternity. All we had to do was find her. I couldn't wait to see her, hold her.

When the broad vampire entered with his legions of newborns - I was scared, scared of what would happen, to me, the remainder of my family. Scared that we would never get the chance to search for our Bella because that horrible army seemed ready to kill anyone and everyone.

When I discovered that it was indeed the brute who was seeking my Bella, all self preservation went out the window, I was urging to fight... to kill him, Riley.

He will never touch my daughter! I will not allow it. But this, this Riley is here now, if ever a chance to help my daughter would be now by getting rid of him once and for all. I felt a familiar, yet extremely rare loss of control, the same a mother bear would feel when forced to protect her cub against hunters, I felt tremors rattle my frame through the intensity of my rage. i would find my little girl again if it was the last thing I would ever do.

Carlisle's POV:

I am normally not a violent man, anyone could tell you that but at the moment I saw that vile creature, Riley - I saw red. At that moment the monster I have suppressed since my transformation began to surface, violent growls trembled from my chest. My lips pulled back I bared me teeth to the sudden visitor and his army.

This was the vampire that was to kill our Bella! She was practically a daughter to me and I have regretted leaving her with every fibre of my being. She was so kind, sweet, caring. A daughter you would be proud of... I was proud of her - I have to find her. But first I have to deal with this monstrosity.

Alice's POV:

Bella's alive! I have to find my best friend, my sister. I was beyond puzzled at why I couldn't see her in my visions. Is my power failing? I didn't have time to sulk because the door flew open and in came the being, that I only knew existed because of visiting this club tonight - when it was unveiled that he was hunting Bella! I didn't want to know what kind of person he was, if he had a family, the mere fact he intended to harm Bella was enough to make me want to destroy him.

Riley's here and I want him dead! I hate him and will kill him for her... our Bella... I'd face him and his vicious army single handedly if need be. I started growling fiercely, so fiercely my entire body was shaking with hate for him, I wanted vengeance, I would get it no matter what!

Saloona's POV: (P.S. I'm not really there! Haha)

The Cullen's all had the same idea at the same time as they stalked forward of their own accord toward Riley, 'army be damned' that was the identical - albeit crazy - but mutual thought that they all each came up with instantly. They stomped right up into a invisible force - one of Bella's shields.

As she and Riley conversed, you could feel the animosity rolling off her. Riley scanned the crowd but missed the Cullen's, assuming that every clubbing vampire was Bella's own allies, she quickly dismissed it, to everyone's disappointment. Especially Emmett, his groan was the loudest among the crowd, the rest of his family was a close second.

Riley didn't seem to believe she was capable to defend herself with only her wolf friends backing her up... he didn't know it but she didn't even need them, she challenged him and he answered by signalled for two of his 'soldiers' to attack. They didn't even make it that far, they were made into charcoal whilst still in the air.

The tension in the air became tight as Riley realised he wanted her, no one liked what he was insinuating, especially Bella as a blazing ring of fire rose leaving the 'clubbing' vamps and the Cullen's on the outside. The Cullen's were willing to risk their lives by passing through the fire just to get a chance to assault Riley but they couldn't. The were being kept away by one of Bella's physical shields, all the other vampires seem to accept this and just started concentrating on watching the battle that begun to unfold. Emmett couldn't be tamed as he repetitively charged the force field in hopes to break it. Deafening thunder bellowed through the club. He was quickly joined by his family, who tried to combine their efforts, hoping it would work, they could break free, they could get Riley.

The Cullen's watched too, despite their efforts to break the invisible force, amazed by Bella, her fighting, her powers - they still didn't know who she was until Riley revealed it. He announced her name among the crowd reverently after she and the pack destroyed his army easily, within a few minutes and distinguished the fire. After they discovered Riley could teleport, after he saw the glaring Cullen's and glared right back, threatening them of how they would pay. The Cullen's were extremely shocked but none the less deliriously happy, speechless... after making plans to go find her they discover she was here all along. Bella was here and she was... she was... The Golden Warrior Angel of Death. The most feared being in the whole of the supernatural world. The most feared in the normal world.

Edward's POV:

Bella was here! Bella was **Thee Golden Angel Warrior of Death**. At that moment everything made sense, I gasped as did the rest of my family. Although **everyone **was attracted to her, me included, it explained why I wouldn't feel guilty about betraying Bella, even though I knew I should - it was because she **was **Bella. That's why I felt as if she was close by - because she was. Why I couldn't hear her mind. Why the old image of Bella was pushed to the back of my mind, as if I had sub-consciously identified my mate, the **only** other person I have **ever **been attracted to, my Bella. It made room for her new image to fulfil the forefront of my mind.

All this time I have locked myself in my room, denying myself anything in mourning of my Bella. I would hardly listen when my siblings used to tell me the rumours about a Golden Warrior Angel of Death, when they brought me my food – I wished I would had listen more, not that I would have been able to make the connection consciously – she's so different.

I was that pathetic but if I had any idea that Bella was alive, I would have search the earth for all eternity until I found her and begged her forgiveness. All I can do is hope she would take me back. I needed to hold her, the urge I've had ever since I realised I loved her.

It seemed my family and I were lost for words, she was so amazing, lethal, spellbinding. We couldn't believe how much she had changed, she was... dangerous.

Alice was the first to break the silence as she stepped forward and questioned in a state of shock and pure bliss. 'Bella?!' she screeched.

Bella began to shake even more so than she had in result of Riley's presence, believe me it was a incredible accomplishment, until she... she... she exploded into a golden wolf, she was huge. Twice the size of the other wolves and twice as terrifying. She was stunning...

… and she was heading right for me, howling in outrage she charged towards me and her friends joined her mid way to flank her sides. If I hadn't had been so happy, I would fear for my life at this situation but saying that... I would gladly die at the hands/claws of my love, my angel. I spread my arms as 5 ferocious wolves stampeded toward me, leaded by the most astonishing creature, Bella.

Bella's POV:

'Bella?!' Alice squealed beaming at me as she was first to break the silence.

That was it! Emotion overload... Riley got away... again! He revealed who I was in front of the clueless family that abandoned me when I was pathetic and human. Neither of our parties were aware of the other's presence until now...

I guess the wolf's out the bag... literally...

I finally exploded into my wolf form, golden fur burst from my smooth skin. I roared in disbelief and charged for the family that left me 10 years ago the pack joining me mid way as they flanked my sides.

The pack were going crazy in their heads.

I had enough room in my head so I could totally focus on_ them_ while listening to my friends through our wolf synced minds.

_Kill them all... I call dibs on Edward! - _Jacob fumed.

_No way, I want him! _- Paul screamed.

_We hardly have time to debate this Paul! He's mine! _- Jake barked back. They continued to bicker between themselves, neither one gaining the upper hand.

_I'm ripping the women apart – all of them! - _Leah snarled.

I could see her playing it out in her head, tearing Esme, Alice and Rosalie to pieces...

_We'll handle the rest! _- That was Embry, by 'we' he meant himself and Seth who agreed bitterly determined.

I could see in our joint mind that they were planning their attack on Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. They were visualising it, similar to the way I had directed them before with Riley and the newborns but lacking my I don't know... coolness? They all hated the Cullen's for what they did to me, what happened because of me meeting them, resulting in my first encounter with James which lead on to Victoria and Laurent which lead on to Riley and a army of newborns.

A small part of myself whispered - _would have been dead a long time before that if you didn't meet them. Tyler's van. Rape... I'm just saying._

I told that part to -_ shut the fuck up._ I was so grateful at that point that I could control what thoughts the pack could see of my mind. Despite myself I couldn't help shocking myself and the others when I snapped to their defence...

_Don't you dare touch them! - _I ordered. I'm not exactly sure why, I guess I still felt something for them deep down, they were my family once, my life.

I quickly dismissed those thoughts with a _screw that_.

I settled with the facts that it was Edward who hurt me, Edward who should pay, the rest of his family shouldn't be harmed and I should be the one to punish him and him alone. I let the pack see this fact, knowing my powers were securely hiding my annoying quiet inner doubts, and they seemed to accept it reluctantly, groaning and moaning as they stopped at my command metres from the Cullen's while I soared on.

_Stop your fucking sulking! Go shift back - there's clothes outside in the cars. Go now!! _

They obeyed my last order and as they left I sent forward a physical shield that hit the Cullen's like a tidal wave, pushing them across 10 metres and pinning them to the wall with such force that the building shuddered.

I had a nagging thought to be careful in case the building collapsed but I guess that since this is a club for vamps they knew fighting was bound to happen because they reinforced the whole club.

The Cullen's cried out my name as they hit the far wall, I charged on closing the tiny distance between me and **him.** He didn't make any indication to move, his arms were spread apart as if to embrace me. I pounced on him, claws curling in on his chest, he screamed out in pain as I slammed him into the ground.

In one precise motion I locked my jaw around his throat and tore off his head while his family stared, one moment frozen, the next struggling frantically to escape the bounds I put them in.

His head popped off and I stared down at it, it blinked back at me, seeming at awe and dazed at our closeness even in my wolf form. I still pinned his non-struggling body to the floor and started to lean closer to his severed head. I wanted to get a better look at him – the man that broke my heart long ago. His head had only rolled a arm's length away.

Unprepared I took in his scent, I started to get lost in his eyes and my breath caught. I regretted it, and pushed away the unwanted feelings that was rising to the surface. No! He abandoned me! My father died!

I dipped my head toward his and roughly pushed it away with tip of my nose, disgusted... with him or myself – I didn't know but somehow it didn't escape my attention that I brushed his cheek - that his skin was pure silk against my nose....

Snap out of it!

This time when it rolled it travelled a further distance that made him settle at the feet of the Cullen's. When it stopped rattling around like a dropped coin, I regained eye contact with Edward and kept it as I began to quickly bite off his fingers and thumb of his left hand one at a time. I continued snapping away; the rest of his hand, then his left fore arm, after I tore away his upper left arm I had quite a collection in my mouth.

I had room in their for a couple more limbs but didn't like the thought of a finger slipping down my throat or the fact I looked like a giant hamster so I spat them out. The pieces showered like rain over his, his siblings and parent's heads - they cried out throughout the speedy process, still trying to escape my hold... I didn't listen and their attempts were futile, it had took all of 3 seconds to shred his arm to pieces.

They're are fucking lucky to get those pieces back! A little gratitude wouldn't go amiss, I've done so much worse to others. _That's_ where I got the idea of what to do next afterwards.

I repeated the shredding on his right arm and began to start on his legs, still keeping eye contact, always keeping eye contact. Ripping off each off his toes, then the rest of his foot, crunching through bones as I severed his calves, bite away his knee-cap, my teeth hacked away his thigh. I spat those pieces out at the 'family' again before I finished by ripping his hips away from his torso, making sure to aim my teeth for his groin.

Edward had the saddest eyes I had ever seen, filled with so much emotion. 'Bella?' he choked out softly. Not angrily like he should have been that I had just bit his head off - literally. Not pleading like every other vampire had been when I distributed this punishment or trying to barter his way out of this horrible predicament. He sounded broken – which yeah I guess was true.

I had killed many vampires so I knew by ripping them apart piece by piece, they basically became a big jigsaw that crawled to put itself back together again, unless you burned them - thus killing them.

The purpose of letting them live? They would feel **a lot** of pain as their body reattached themselves; bones, muscle, nerves and skin. It was the one of the worst none-fatal punishments I knew and dished out very well. I chose it for Edward but I guess 'subconsciously' I didn't want to use my power to set him a flame, I'm still not sure why.

I wrapped a small shield around each of his 36 severed pieces and made them rise so that they hovered in the air, right on eye level with the Cullen's - excluding his head that was still on the floor, his eyes wouldn't look away. I only wanted to look him in the eye as I bite into him, snapping him apart piece by piece. So I could see the pain it caused him and he could see the ruthless determination in mine, I was not the same girl he left, obviously - but something familiar stirred as he gazed upon me, still not angered but in pain, clearly from what I had put him through but there seem to be something more sadder under the surface.

Those beautiful eyes, he still looked like Adonis – just without the body, I didn't like the way I was feeling. I began getting more confused by the second. Was it guilt? Guilt?! What the fuck did I have to be guilty for?

_A lot_ – that same annoying voice fumed. Why! _How could you do this!_

He hurt me!

_He doesn't deserve this!_

_It's not like I'm going to kill him! No fire involved!_

I tried to calm myself down so I could change back to my normal form to put the second stage of my plan into action but found that it took a lot of effort. I found that extremely unusual, I normally had excellent control.

It must be because of the Cullen's - those bastards stir up all sorts of emotions, some I couldn't understand, some I wouldn't understand and some I hated. I needed to get the hell out of here, away from them, they're making me doubt myself, the life I lived and loved till this day. They were making me weak, I couldn't let that happen.

The pack had only exited a minute ago, I could meet them at the cars.

I started to turn away, just to turn right back again, shifting back to normal in a nano-second, imagining what I wanted to wear my shields granted my desires and covered me in a gorgeous, golden, strapless bustier mini dress.

Being me I couldn't leave without opening my gob. The years of being on the spot light has made me a bet dramatic and theatrical at time - or so I'm told.

Plus I really wanted to follow through with my plans.

The Cullen's stop screaming and their struggles ceased as they caught sight of me again. Their mouths gaped for a while and they seemed to forget about the mutilated pieces of Edward hanging in front of them. Damn I'm good.

'Bella!? Why!?' Alice cried, horror struck. They all were.

**Whatcha think? Like? Hate? Love? Review!**

**How's the plot? Nice and thick, the way we like it?**

**What will Bella say to the Cullen's? What is her plan exactly?**

**I'll be giving the some of the Cullen's POV's next chapter to try and cover all points that I either missed, find crucial or just want to add for the hell of it! =) Things like their reactions to the fight, when it was revealed Bella was the legendary Golden Warrior Angel of Death and their reactions to Edward being ripped apart. Also to come is the aftermath! Muuuuuuuhahahahahahaharrr!**

**Should I even continue?**

**DID I DO Y'ALL PROUD? DO ME PROUD IN RETURN AND PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE – YOU ALL KNOW HOW TO DO IT! HAVE YOUR SAY! I RESPOND TO ALL!**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DO, YOUR CRACKALACKIN' !!**

**Saloona signing out... Bye!**

**XoXoX**


End file.
